


A Bad Boy's Promise

by louis_wife505



Series: The bad kid series [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: MUKE THREESOME
Chapters: 22
Words: 28,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louis_wife505/pseuds/louis_wife505
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing is worse then believing a bad boy's promise, especially when you know he's nothing but a player. </p><p>Elena Waters was the sweet straight A student, she never got in trouble. Never took a risk, not even something as simple as red lipstick. </p><p>Luke Hemmings is the school bad boy, his relationships last as long as gum flavor, sometimes the flavor last longer. </p><p>Luke and Elena cross paths, she's his next target. </p><p>What happens when she falls for a Bad Boy's Promise</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't want to be like the rest

**Author's Note:**

> This my book from  
> wattpad

All week he's been flirting with me, first just little winks here and there, then it moved to verbal flirting. Not the cute kind either, it was full of sexual innuendos and lust. Now it's gone as far as physical, pressing his body against mine, brushes of his lips against my neck.

I didn't wanna fall for it, I mean he's the school bad boy, the player. He's slept with more girls then I can count, he didn't keep a single one long enough to learn their name. How could I be different? "I know what you're thinking, and you're wrong." He's lips were so close to my ear I can almost feel his lip ring. "What am I thinking Luke?" He stood in front of me so he could look in my eyes. "That I'm going to do to you what I've done time and time again, but I'm not. Don't you get it Elena, you're different you're special. I promise you I won't do to you what I did to them, they meant nothing, you mean everything. Wouldn't you like to call your self my girlfriend? I promise you, you will get to say that." I looked up at him searching his eyes, finding no hint of a lie I nodded my head. He smiled and kissed my cheek, making them heat up and turn red. "Meet me at my house after school ok babe?" I nodded and he walked off with his friends.

After school ended I drove to Luke's house, walking up to his door I knocked lightly. Seconds later he pulled it open and wrapped me in a hug, kissing my lips lightly. Leading me inside he closed the door, taking my hand in his he walked upstairs to his room. His room was nice, queen sized bed, bed side table with a lamp, one dresser, flat screen tv, and a book shelf. Walls were painted a dark blue with band poster scattered over them, not what I was expecting but it's nice. Walking to the bed I sat down and removed my jacket, looking at Luke who was at his dresser. He messed around with something on it before All Time Low's song break your little heart started playing. Turning to me he smiled, walking closer he pressed his lips to mine.

Kissing him back it wasn't long till it heated up and I was laid back on the bed with Luke kissing at every part of my exposed skin he could reach. Tugging on his shirt he let me pull it off, admiring his toned abs I ran my finger tips over them. He pulled on my shirt removing it and tossing it behind him, he attached his lips to my chest. Kissing along the top of my breast as he unclasped my bra and tossed it to join my shirt. Sucking one if my nipples into his mouth while he rolled the other between his fingers, moaning softly I arched my back giving him better access. Kissing his way down my stomach to my jeans he kissed along the waist line, before undoing the button and pulling them off along with my panties.

He gently spread my legs apart before leaning in and lick a flat stripe along my slit, using his fingers to spread my folds he placed and open mouth kiss on my clit. Lightly sucking as he flicked and rubbed it with his tongue, sliding his tongue down to my entrance he teased it with the tip. Pushing his tongue inside me as deep as he could he swirled it around, before fucking me with it. As he rubbed his tongue along my gspot he rubbed my clit fast with two fingers, making me fist the sheets and arch my back. "Fuck! Luke I need you please?!"

He sat up and removed the rest of his clothing, reaching over to his bedside table he pulled a condom out. Ripping it open he rolled it on and got between my legs, lining himself up with my entrance he gripped my hips and slammed in. Pulling out slowly he lifted both my legs up to rest on his shoulders before slamming in again. Leaning forward to place his hand next to my head he started thrusting into me, using his other arm to keep my legs pressed to my chest. With this position he hit my gspot with each thrust and with my legs kept closed I was tighter around him. He picked up pace and stated pounding into me as fast as hips could move, reaching up to his headboard I gripped it so tight my knuckles were turning white. "Fuck Luke I'm not gonna last! Fuck harder!" He grunted and started slamming harder, groaning he was about to cum. Arching my back I started to see fireworks exploding behind my eyelids, a fire spread through my body turning white hot as I screamed Luke's name and came clenching around him tight. He slammed in and held still, grinding his hips into me as he came into the condom.

Letting my legs go he rolled off me and fell next to me panting as he came down, looking at him I saw the time on his alarm. "Shit I'm gonna be late for work gotta go!" I pecked his lips lightly then jumped up and got dressed, waving as I ran out the door.

The next day at school Luke ignored me like I was the plague, it wasn't long till I figured out I was just like the others. Played till he got what he wanted then forgotten like I never existed, he's already moved on to his next target. I didn't wanna be like them but I guess I fell for Luke Hemmings' charm like the rest of them, the charm of a bad boys promise to be his one and only.


	2. Pay back is a bitch

It's been two weeks since I fell for Luke Hemmings, at first I was hurt now I'm just angry. What makes him think he can do this to anyone and get away with it? I think it's time he learned a lesson.

At school Luke didn't even look my way, it was like I was mudosa and he looked at me he would turn to stone. Him not noticing me made it easier to study him, see what he likes what he doesn't. Two days is all I need, after that I called my older sister the master of make overs. Telling her what happened and what I planed to do she rushed over, she didn't give me time to talk before she had me in the car and we were half way to the mall. When we walked in she told me to stay at the food court while she does what she does best, knowing not to argue I sat there and waited.

Two hours later we were back in my room picking out my clothes for tomorrow, she showed me how to do my hair and make up then wished me luck. I spent an hour practicing my hair and make up, making sure I do it right each time then I showered and went to bed. The next morning I got up and got dressed in my new clothes and did my hair and make up, looking at my self in the mirror I winked then left for school.

Walking up to the front doors of the school I took a deep breath then walked through them, as I entered the school I caught the eye of Luke and his group. He looked at my tight jeans that made my legs and ass look great, my red tank top with black lace over lining, and my high heeled steletoes. My hair was in lose curls, my eyes lined lightly with dark eyeliner, lips tinted red, and a soft blush to my cheeks natural of course. Let's just say my sister did good at making me look like the sexy bad girl, flipping my hair I walked to my locker winking at Luke.

Just as I expected Luke walked up to me leaning on the locker next to mine, I could feel his eyes roaming over my body. "Hey Elena, um loving the new look." I turned to him and waved at nobody in particular, rushing away like he didn't exist. Hearing his friends laugh at him brought a smirk to my lips. Serves him right.

The rest of the school day Luke attempted to flirt with me, each time I acted as though he wasn't there. I even flirted with Michael a little bit, he was just as hot as Luke but a lot nicer. Luke grew frustrated with me ignoring him and soon he went back to the physical flirting, grabbing my ass, pulling me onto his lap, little things I ignored. When the end of the day came I was walking down the hall to the front doors when I was pulled into a janitors closet, and pressed against the door. "Can't ignore me now." Before I could respond Luke smashed his lips to mine.

Pressing his body against mine he leaned down and grabbed the back of my thighs, jumping up I wrapped my legs around his waist letting him hold me up. He kissed along my jaw down my neck and to my breast, pulling my shirt off and unclasping my bra letting them both fall to the ground. Cupping both my breast in his hand he sucked a mark on top of each one, kissing back up to my lips.

Pulling his shirt off I tossed it somewhere over his shoulder, dragging my nails down his chest watching him hiss in pain. Reaching his jeans I undid the button pulling the zipper down, slipping my hand in his jeans I palmed at his erection. He moaned deep in his throat as he struggled with my jeans, finally getting them undone he pushed them to my feet along with my panties. Kicking them off I reached for his wallet, grabbing the condom and dropping his wallet to the floor kicking it aside. He took the condom and pushed his jeans and boxers to his feet, kicking them off fast and rolled the condom on then he lifted me up again.

Lining himself up he thrusted into me deep, pulling out and slamming in again. Gripping his shoulders and digging my nails into his skin as he found s fast rhythm, moaning his name as he rubbed my clit fast. He sped up, thrusting with more force as he groaned about how close he was. "Faster Luke! Fuck this was better last time!!" He growled in my ear and started thrusting faster and harder pushing himself deeper, making my climax build. I scratched my nails down his back crying out his name as my orgasm over took me. My vision blurred and my body tingled as I felt like I was floating, Luke slammed in grinding into as he came into the condom.

Letting my legs slip to the floor he pulled out and pulled the condom off. As he looked for a place to throw it I quickly got dressed, grabbing his clothes and hiding them behind my back. "That was fun, see you around." I pulled open the door and walked away quickly, leaving a naked and shocked Luke in a janitors closet.


	3. Fuck you Luke Hemmings

After what happened in the closet I ran home, Luke's clothes still clutched tight in my hands when I slammed my bedroom door shut. After I calmed my breath I burst into a fit of laughter, all I could do was picture Luke's face when he realized I took his clothes. Oh god how is he gonna get out of this one.

My laughter was cut off by a phone ringing, checking mine I was confused to see it silent. Then it hit me. "Oh fuck I have Luke's phone!!" Looking at the name I saw it said Cal-Pal, sliding the unlock button I answered it. "Hello?" I heard laughing and shouts on the other line then a very angry sounding Luke. "Elena, I want my clothes and phone!! Why the fuck would you do that?! I nearly gave the librarian a heart attack!! I had to wrap her scarf around me and sit in her office till Calum came for me!!!" I bit my lip trying hard not to laugh at the images in my head, smirking when he yelled at his friends to shut up. "Well I promise you will get your phone and clothes back." I couldn't help but play all the promises he made in my head as I spoke. "I better Elena!" Walking to my bed I sat down and spoke my final words. "I'll keep my promise like you kept yours." Before he could reply I hung up and put his phone on my bedside table.

Two hours later Luke's phone rang again, not thinking about it I answered it. "Jello!?" I moved the phone away from my ear as Luke's voice boomed through the speaker. "WHERE THE FUCK IS MY PHONE?!!" I rolled my eyes and started brushing my hair. "I'm sorry Luke I'm really sleepy night!" I hung up and shut his phone off, tossing it in my bag I carried on with my day like Luke wasn't completely pissed at me.

The next day at school I walked in and again ignored Luke, not even caring that his gaze was burning into me like hot coal. He wouldn't do anything here, he wouldn't want people to know what happened. He even tried flirting with a girl, but he couldn't keep his attention off me for long especially when I pulled out his phone and started playing on it. I'm sure he will think of some way to get me back but I can't really care, messing with Luke was to much fun.

By the time the final bell rang and I walked out of the school Luke was fuming, I swear steam was coming out of his ears. I left school fast not wanting Luke to catch me anywhere, I walked home as fast as I could without looking crazy. What I wasn't expecting was Luke to be standing at my front door, oh god mom please be home. "I want my phone back!" I shrugged at him and unlocked my door, he followed me inside looking around for anyone else. Damnit my mom isn't home. "I don't know what you're talking about Luke. The only phone I have is my galaxy. Now please leave." I didn't wait for a response as I made my way quickly up the stairs to my room, Luke hot on my heels.

Entering my room I turned to throw him out but was caught off guard when Luke smashed his lips to mine. He quickly pulled my Nirvana tank off tossing it to the side, kissing and sucking down my neck as he removed my bra. I frantically undid his jeans shoving them down as far as I could reach, tugging his boxers down as he removed his bro tank. He pushed me back on the bed as he tumbled out of the rest off his clothes, I rushed to rid myself off the rest of my clothing. He pulled a condom out of his wallet, rolling it on he got between my legs lining himself up he slid in slowly almost painfully. "Don't tease me Luke!" He chuckled and pulled me up against his body, smashing his lips to mine as he lifted me off the bed. Turning around he sat on the bed with me on his lap, his cock still buried deep inside me holding onto my hips he started bouncing on the bed.

His cock pounded into me without him ever pulling out, I rolled my hips as he bounced harder making me bounce on him. Holding onto his shoulders I leaned back to roll my hips faster giving access to rub my clit fast making me moan loudly as I bounced faster. Sitting up I pushed him back on the bed and started rocking my hips as he thrusted up into me, fuck this boy and his hips. He hooked my leg with his arm and rolled over, kneeling on the bed with my leg over his shoulder he started slamming into me. Leaning forward pushing my leg into my chest he grabbed my headboard, and used it to pull himself deeper onto me when thrusted. I arched my back giving him a new angle as I felt my whole body tense up, clawing at his arms as my vision went black. He rocked his hips harder into me shoving me over the edge of my orgasm, screaming out his name as I free fell from ecstasy. He slammed in and started circling his hips as he came into the condom, grunting my name and other profanities.

He rolled off me breathing hard as he came down from his high, I laid there waiting for my body to function correctly. "Can I have my phone now?" I looked at him and laughed. "Michael has it, I have it to him after school." He groaned then smiled. "Elena, you're mine." I looked at him like he spoke another language. "Fuck you Luke Hemmings!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I continue?


	4. You Lose

Luke's P.O.V  
Fuck you Luke Hemmings. Those four words have been playing in my mind for two days now. Elena was back to pretending I didn't exist, girls were throwing them selves at me, and I got my phone back. I have no idea why she hates me so much, I thought she liked me I mean she slept with me three  
different times for crying out loud. What the hell made her hate me so much, what the fuck did I do to her?"

I watched as she worked on her english paper, sitting across from her made it easy. Especially when she won't ever look my way. I couldn't figure out way she hates me, I tell her she's mine and she tells me fuck you. Every girl in this school wants to be mine, and I choose her but she just kicks me out of  
her house. I plan on getting her, she's nothing like the other girls here. She plays me so easily alomost like she's knows my moves before I do, she challanges me big time. Non the less she will be mine, I want that girl and I'm not letting her get away.

Elena's P.O.V  
It's been two days since Luke told me I was his, at first I was happy but then every girl he has ever played flash through my mind then I was just angry.I hate Luke, I hate how he thinks he deserves anything he wants, I hate how he uses girls like the morning newspaper. I refuse to be the next girl who heplays and tosses out like a used condom, I'm not a smash and dash. I know he said I was his, but all I could think about was the first day he started flirting  
with me.

*FLASH BACK*  
"Hi, Elena I'm Luke. Can I just say that from the second I saw you I knew you were mine. I know that sounds cheesy but it's true, I promise you we will be together." I blushed when I realized who he was, every girl talked about wanting to be with him, and he choose me. I couldn't help but think about all the girls that said they have been with him, the number was a high double diggits.   
*END FLASH BACK*

I ignored him for a while after that till that day he promised me I'd get to call him mine. Now I'm just trying to forget the day he entered my life. Walking to my next class I saw Luke sitting in my desk, sighing I made my way over to his seat in the back of the class. As I was about to sit down Calum called my name making me stop and look at him, he shrugged and said he forgot. Rolling my eyes I sat down, jumping when I realized I sat on someone. Trying to get up an arm was snaked around my waist, looking back I was mmet with Luke's cocky smirk. "Fuck you Hemmings." I grew angry as he whispered 'please do' in my ear. I fucking hate him, but I will admit it turned me on. smirking to my self as an idea popped in my head. Turning to smirk at Luke I leaned in close to his ear, letting my lips graze his skin as I spoke. "Meet me in the janitor's closet, I promise you will get to keep your clothes." Smirking I stood up andd walked out of class before the teacher saw me, hearing someone following me and tripping over their own feet.

I rushed into the closet with Luke close behind me, shuting the door I turned to him and pushed him against the door. As he leaned in to connect our lips I turned his head and whispered in his ear. "We're gonna play a game, it's called 'Can Luke stay quiet?" Bitting his earlobe I dropped to my knees, looking at the bulge in the front of his jeans I rubbed it softly with my hand. "You make any kind of noise, I get up and walk out leaving you with a boner." He nodded his head bitting his lip as I placed an opened mouth kiss to his clothed cock. Undoing his pants I pulled them down to his ankles along with his boxers, kissing along his v line marking him with each kiss. Scratching the outside of his thighs I licked up his cock, looking up to see him throw his head back and bite his fist. Wrapping my hand around the base of his cock I took him into my mouth and sucked lightly, while rubbing the tip with the uderside of my tongue. Taking him deeper I started to bob my head and hollow my cheeks as I moaned around his length, rubbing his balls in my other hand as I began jacking him fast. His hand found its way to my hair, gripping it tight as he started to thrust into my mouth. Sucking hard as I let him push into my throat, pulling off fast as he spoke. "Fuck!"

Wiping my mouth I stood up and patted his chest that was rapidly heaving with his hard breathing. "You lose." Kissing his parted lips I pushed him aside and walked out the door. Leaving Luke hard as steel close to cumming, and staring after me like a lost puppy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO HERE'S THE NEW CHAPTER, IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE THIS COMMENT. THANK YOU SO MUCH, LOVE YOU HEAPS!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. wanna have some fun?

For a week I've been playing games with Luke, never once did he win. It left himm feeling frustrated to no end, never getting release. He pouted all friday at school. claiming that his hand won't work over the weekend. I just patted his chest and told him to pick his next screw before walking away, I swear it looked like my words hurt him. I shrugged it off knowing it was fake since he was already flirting with a girl from my history class, like I said before he ain't nothing but a bad boy with charm.

It was friday night and my parents left for the weekend and wouldn't be home till monday afternoon, I was laying on me bed when there was banging on my front door. Groaning I rushed down stairs, pulling open the door I regretted not putting on better close before answering the door. "Luke?" He looked me over smirking at my Nirvana shirt that hung low to my thighs, or maybe at the fact that I wasn't wearing pants. Pulling up my shirt to show my cheer shorts that I was wearing. "I got shorts on!" He smirked even more as he walked into my house. "Not for long." He pressed me against the door walking me backwards till it was closed, pinning me against it. He leaned in close making my breath hitch as his lips brushed against mine. "Get dressed, i'm taking you out." He pulled away and walked to my kitchen like it was his house, following him I glared as he looked through my fridge.

"What makes you think that I wanna go anywhere with you?" He turned and rolled his eyes, he had a mouth full of the cookies I baked earlier. Walking to me he pulled me towards my room ignoring my objections, he let go of my hand as soon as we were in my room. He walked to my closet and started pulling out clothes, throwing them at me not caring if I caught them or not. "Whatever I tossed you put it on and be down in twenty minutes, if your not I'm coming up to get you ready." I screamed as he left the room, walking to my shower I got in and rushed threw it. Getting out I threw on the clothes he tossed me, blow drying my hair I tied it in a high pony tail. When he walked in to my room I was doing a smoky eye to make my brown eyes look lighter, turning to him I narrowed my eyes and went back to doing my make up. "Hurry up, by the way, you look hot." He winked before leaving, finishing up I grabbed my sleeveless plaid shirt and a black leather jacket. Walking to the boxes of new shoes my sister bought me I picked the ones she said would go great with my old leather jacket. The high heeled combat boots, slipping them on I put my plaid shirt over the crop top Luke picked then the leather jacket. Looking at my apperance I smiled and ran down stairs where Luke was once again looking through my fridge.

"Hurry up and take me where ever you're taking me so I can get back to my weekend." He turned around and looked me over as he dropped his cookie to the floor, snapping out of it he picked up his cookie and threw it. "Um right lets go." He walked out the door making sure I was following him, leadinng me to his car he opened the door for me. Getting in he slammed my door shut and got in the driver side, starting the car he started driving. I wasn't sure where he was taking me but I had an idea of how this night would end.

Twenty minutes later we drove up to a house that had people pouring out of it, music blaring from the inside and empty beer cans everywhere. "Are you fucking kidding me Luke?! A party?" He smiled and got out of the car walking to my side, I groaned as he pulled me out. "I swear to god Luke, if you leave me alone for more then five minutes I'm walking home. And our little fun at school ends, I'll go bact to acting like you don't exist on this planet. Got it?" He nodded while gulping and walking inside, he looked back at me and held his hand out to. Rolling my eyes I walked past him and straight into the house, grabbing the first unopened beer I saw. Might as well enjoy myself and have fun. I looked back to see Luke grabbing a red cup filled with something, he smiled at me and held his cup up. I held my beer up then took a long swig of it before walking further into the house, finding a chair to sit on I waited for Luke to catch up. When he got close to me I pushed him on the chair and sat on his lap, letting him slip his arms around my waist. I got glares from everygirl at the party, but I didn't care since they would just be his next smash and dash.

We finished our first beers then went to get more, I lost him when a girl in a mini skirt caught his attention. Rolling my eyes I spotted Michael and walked over to him, sitting on his lap I grabbed his beer and took a drink. "So Mikey, wanna have some fun?"

*Luke's P.O.V*  
I hoped bringing Elena to a party would lighten her up, and maybe I'd be able to prove that I want her. Now I've fucked up chasing skirts, when I turnedto Christine and started flirting with her I felt Elena drop my hand. At first I didn't care but then Christine tried kissing me and she flashed through my mind. Pulling away from her I handed her my drink and walked away. I started looking for Elena, hoping she didn't leave like she promised. I walked around the bottom floor looking for her, when I didn't find her I walked up the stairs to check the rooms.

I walked around looking through the rooms, finding them all empty I moved to the next floor. Walking around I avoided all the room that had bras tied to the door knob, I knew excatly what that meant. Sighing when I couldn't find her, I sat on the steps giving up thinking she left. I felt like an idiot, maybe I am just a bad boy who hits it and quits it. I wanted to prove her wrong, but I couldn't. I'm not even sure why I wanted to prove her wrong, she was just my next target I wasn't supposed to fall for her.

Getting up I was about to leave when I heard her voice from one oof the rooms. God no please let it be my imagnation, don't let her be in that room? I walked to the last door at the end of the hallway, gripping the doorknob I sucked in a breath and held it as I pushed opened the door. "Elena?"


	6. WARNING!!! MUKE THREESOME

Elena's P.O.V

Michael took me upstairs to an empty room, letting me walk in first he blushed when I turned to him as I sat on the bed. "Um I kind of need your bra, to tie it to the door so no one walks in on our 'fun'." He looked down blushing as I removed my bra and handed it to him, he took it and tied it to the doorknob.

After closing the door he walked to me and hovered over me, the acahol getting the better of his judgement as he crashed his lips to mine. Pushing me back on the bed as he pulled at the hem of my shirt, letting it slip over my head I pulled off his shirt and rolled on top of him. Kissing my way down to the wiast of his skinny jeans I undid them and started pulling them off. He pulled me up and flipped me over as he tugged off my jeans, slipping his hand into my underwear he started fingering me. 

Moaning into the kiss I reached down to his growing erection and started palming him, he moaned into my mouth allowing me to slip my tongue into his mouth. "Elena?" We both jumped apart snapping our attention to the door, where Luke stood. Different emotions flashed in his eyes, mainly hurt and lust.

He slammed the door shut and locked it, walking to me he pulled me to him smashing his lips to mine. Kissing me roughly he grabed Michael by his arm, holding him in place as he pushed me on the bed. He removed the rest of my clothing leaving me exposed to both of them, turning to Michael he whispered something to him. Michael nodded and stripped off the rest of his clothes, grabbing a condom from Luke he rolled it on and looked at me. Luke pulled me up allowing Michael to lay in my place, Michael held his hands out and took me from Luke. He laid me on top of him before reaching between my legs and lining himself up with my entrance, slamming into me he held still letting me adjust to his size.

I looked at Luke who was stripping off his clothes, letting my eyes drift over his body I saw his hard cock and groaned finally figuring out what he planned. He rolled on a condom and got between my legs nodding his head to Michael who gripped my thighs and spread my legs wider. Luke rubbed the head of his cock on clit making me shiver at the annticapation of what he was planning, just as I was about to scream for him to stop teasing he slmmed into me. I cried out in pleasure as Luke and Michael started to thrust at the same time, I clawed at Michael's arms as he held on to my thighs keeping me from closing my legs.

Luke lifted my hips off Michael as he started to thrust harder into me, Michael thrusted faster as he rubbed my clit with one hand. Clenching around them both they moaned out as they slowed down enjoying the feel of me being tight around them, as I relaxed trying to catch my breath they sped up slamming into me with inhumman force making the bed rock into the wall. I screamed out as my orgasm hit me like a train, arching up I clawed at Luke's arms as my words jumbled together in one long scream. They both slammed into me and held still releasing into their condoms as my muscles spasmed around them, milking them of every last drop.

They both pulled out and colapsed on the bed, as we tried to catch our breath they shared a look. Michael nodded as I rolled off him, he got up and got dressed leaving the room with a small smile directed at me. Turning to Luke he got up and started getting dressed, tossing my clothes to me. We both got dressed in silence, as I tried to walk I winced at the soreness that shot through my body from between my legs. Luke sighed as a smirk played at the corner of his lips, he turned around so his back was facing me. "Hop on I'll carry you to the car." I wrapped my arms around his neck and lifted one leg to his side, he grabbed it as I lifted the other. He held me on his back as he walked out the door, we got looks from everyone some where smirks others were glares. I didn't care as I was slowly drifting off to sleep on Luke's back.

When I woke up again I was cuddled to someone's side on my bed, looking up I was met with Luke's sleeping face. His mouth was slightly open as soft snores passed his lips. I looked at the time and nearly had a heart attack, it was 12 in the afternoon which means Luke spent the night. "Luke! Luke wake your ass up!" He jumped up as I slapped his face, releasing me from his hold I sat up. "Why the fuck did you slap me?!" I rolled my eyes and looked around my room, nothing looked different which means nothing happened when we got home. "Why did you sleep here?" He laid back down and closed his eyes, shrugging as he talked. "You asked me to stay with you, saying you didn't want to be alone." I glared at him as he started to fall asleep again. "Well I'm fine now, go home!" I pushed him off my bed laughing as he hit the floor face first. "No, I'm not leaving till I do what I planned on doing." He walked to my closet and started pulling out clothes again, not this again. "Get ready!" I threw a stuffed teddy bear at his head as he left my room.

I stood up slowly still feeling sore from last night and made my way to my bathroom, jumping in the shower I let the hot water sooth my sore muscles. Getting out I wrapped a towle around my body and walked to my room, closing my door and locking it before sitting at my vanity. Grabbing my blow drier I started drying my hair while curling it with a round brush, leaving it down as I did my eye make up. Using a light shade of brown and black liner, with baby pink lips to finish it off. Getting dressed in the clothes Luke picked I had to admire his choice, black lace strapless top with black leather pants I looked hot. Grabbing another pair of new high heeled combats I slipped into them while throwing on my new leather jacket. Turning to the mirror I did a once over and winked at myself before making my way down to Luke.

I just reached the bottom step when my front door opened and Luke walked in looking fresh out of the shower. he was wearing black skinny jeans that had a rip in the knees, a 'you complete mess' t shirt, and black vans. His hair was in a quiff like always, I don't think he's ever worn it anyother way. "Did you go home and shower?" He nodded as he eyed me up and down, biting his lip as I did a 360 turn. "Um lets go before I decided to rip you out of your clothes." I chuckled and followed him to his car, once again he opened the door for me. I got in and waited for him to start driving so I can get this over with faster.

"Where we going again?" I looked at him as he smirked at me, stupid boy all you do is smirk. "On a date."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOW DO YOU GUYS LIKE THE STORY SO FAR, ANY THOUGHTS OR PREDICTIONS? I'D LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF THIS BOOK


	7. What date. I don't remember a date?

I looked at him like he was crazy, Luke Hemmings does not date, he humps and dumps. He smirked and winked at me, I glared at him as my phone rang. Pulling it out I saw my mom was calling, sliding the unlock button I answered it. "Hi mommy!" I listened as Luke tried to eavesdrop, pushing his face away from me I leaned towards the window. "That's great mom, oh me I'm just going on a date with a boy from school." Luke looked at me wide eyed as I winked at him and blew him a kiss. "When will you meet him, hmm how about tonight since you're getting home early?" Luke gawked at me as I had a silent fit of laughter, he wants to act like he's the boyfriend type then he can meet my parents. "Wait who is coming, oh my god I can't wait to see him I miss my big brother!" Luke paled and swallowed thickly as he pulled up in front of a Nandos. "Ok mommy gotta go, love you too bye."

We got out of the car and walked in, taking a seat towards the back I smirked at Luke who looked like he was having a heart attack. "Are you ok Lukey?" I placed my hand over his and smiled sweetly at him, he coughed and tried forcing a smile failing horribly. "So um I'm meeting your p-parents and um b-big brother?" I nodded and he swallowed thickly again looking at me like I had 50 heads. "Why the hell would you agree to that, I Luke Hemmings do not meet the parents." I glared at him before getting up and heading to the door, turning back to him I saw him looking after me hurt. "I knew you were nothing but a bad boy, and you just proved me right." I walked out after he face palmed, smirking knowing that he can't play me for a fool again.

I was half way down the street when I felt someone grip my arm, turning around I saw Luke looking at me with pleading eyes. "I'll meet the parents, just come back and finish the date please?" I sighed and let him lead me back to Nando's, sitting down we order our food. We got the wings with all five spices, he better not think he's getting all the wings. He reached across the table and gripped my hand in his, I looked at him to see him trying to hide a blush on his cheeks by looking towards the front door. I was gonna comment when our food arrived, pulling my hand out of his I leaned back in my seat and thanked the waiter. We ate in silence, it wasn't awkward but it wasn't comfortable either.

After we finished lunch we headed to a park, I wasn't sure why but I kind of found it cute. "Ok so um I can push you on the swings." I chuckled and walked over to the swings, he followed and looked at it waiting for me to sit down. I rolled my eyes and made him sit down, he looked up at me as I sat on his lap. "Better hold me tight cause if I fall you wont have a dick anymore." He nodded and wrapped an arm around my waist, we both started to kick our legs letting the swing move with both of us on it. I was actually having fun with this date, maybe he's not so bad after all.

After falling off the swings a hundred times we decided to play on the slide, I sat at the top of the biggest slide in the park. Luke stood at the bottom smirking at me as I closed my eyes and went down the slide, I crashed into his chest as his arms went around me. I looked up at him just in time to see him snap a picture on his phone. "Lucas you better delete that!" He smiled down at me before kissing me lightly on the lips. "Don't think so Elena." He took off running with me chasing him, we ran all around the park. Never once did I catch up to him, but then again he was the one that had mile long legs.

While chasing him down the hill I heard an ice cream truck coming down the road. I yelled for Luke and pointed at it while jumping up and down like a little kid. He laughed throwing his head back before walking towards it, I followed him and waited as the little kids got their ice cream. When it was our turn we got a cup of cookies and cream ice cream, grabbing two spoons we walked over to a bench. Sitting down we started eating the ice cream, Luke occasionally fed me some off his spoon. I thought it was cute till he put some on my nose, I repaid him by putting some on his crotch so it looked like he came in his pants.

He grumbled some curse words as he went to get some napkins to clean up, when he didn't return I went looking for him. Walking towards the car I wasn't surprised when I found him chatting up some chick in a pink mini skirt. With the way she was sucking on that popsicle I'm surprised Luke hasn't dropped his pants and replaced it with himself. He was whispering something in her ear making her giggle obnoxiously, she sounded like a hyena. I rolled my eyes and started walking towards my house trying to ignore her hideous laugh. "He told me you were his, but I guess he doesn't want you as much as I thought." I turned to see Michael walking towards me, was it just me or did he get hotter with each new hair color. He had hair purple today, looked weird in contrast to his black v neck and black skinny jeans. When he got closer to me he removed his glasses showing his newly pierced eyebrow, this boy will kill me with his hotness. "Well I knew he wasn't the boyfriend type but he's fun to play with so why not?" He nodded his head and glanced at Luke and hyena girl, he looked sad for some reason. "Her name is Christine, she was my first girlfriend. Turns out she only wanted a smash and dash, just like Luke. Makes you wonder who would leave first, him or her?" I chuckled and looked up at him, how is this kid a bad boy. "So um Luke kind of drove me here, mind giving me a ride home?" He nodded and we started walking away.

*Luke's P.O.V*

Well I was walking to get napkins I saw a girl bent over in a mini skirt, smirking to myself I walked up to her. "Loving the view babe but do I get to know your name first?" The girl stood up blushing bright red as she turned to face me. "Ah Christine, how are you beautiful?" She giggled at me before placing her popsicle in her mouth and sliding it in further, I watched her as she pulled it back with a pop. "Oh I'm doing just fine, what about you?" Ignoring her question I leaned in close to her ear and whispered to her. "You know you shouldn't do that unless you can help me with the problem it's causing." She giggled at me before batting her eyes at me innocently, repeating her actions from before only this time sliding it further till it was almost all the way gone. I forced a groan looking off to the side, where I saw Elena walking away with Michael. They were headed to his motorcycle, shit I'm so stupid. "See ya later Justine!" I started running after them hearing her yell at me. "It's Christine!!" Rolling my eyes I kept running, more like it's annoying.

By the time I reached the car park she was already gone. "Fuck!" I got in my car and started driving to her house, hopefully I can charm my way out of this one.

*Elena's P.O.V*

"That was my first time on a motorcycle, that was fucking awesome!" Michael chuckled at me, looking quite amused with my outburst. "Well if you wanna go again just give me a call, but for now I gotta get to work. I'm already two hours late." I shook my head as he handed me a paper with his number scribbled on it. "Will do, and I mean it that was fucking fun." He nodded and drove off, I walked inside hoping to get some more sleep. But life hated me and decided to send some one to knock like a mad man on my door. Groaning as I was half way up the stairs I turned and faced the door trying to make it explode by staring at it. "It's open!!" The door swung open to reveal Luke looking at me with guilt filled eyes. "Let me explain please?" I rolled my eyes and continued up the stairs, flipping him the bird as I walked.

He followed me upstairs and closed my door, he looked at me as I laid on the bed. We stared at each other waiting for the other one to speak, nither one of us knew where to start. He walked to me climbing on my bed, he kissed his way up my torso. Slipping my jacket off my shoulders he kissed down my arm, doing the same with the other side. Sitting up he pulled it off and tossed it aside, unzipping my shirt he tossed it to join my jacket. Laying me back he kissed my chest leaving marks every couple of kisses. He was being sweet and soft, I wasn't used to it I was use to his rough side. This side I didn't even know existed.

Slowly we both removed each other's clothes, almost like we were scared going to fast would ruin it. I laid down flat on my bed as he rolled a condom on, he lined himself up with my entrance. He thrusted in slowly, almost like he would brake me if he went to fast. Gripping both my hands in his he pulled out and slid back in, I wrapped my legs around him moaning as he found a slow rhythm. "Elena we're. What the hell?!" We jumped apart pulling a blanket over us as my mother, father, and brother stood in my doorway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm looking for a co-author for a new book. message me if interested


	8. No more falling

ELENA'S P.O.V

"Mom, dad, Der what uh what are you doing in my room?" I looked at each of them as Luke's grip on my hand tightened. "Get dressed and meet us down stairs now." My father was turning red just like my brother, my mother was looking over Luke with a disgusted gleam to her eyes. They left my room shutting the door, I fell back against my pillows and looked at Luke who was staring at the window. "Don't even think about it Hemmings." I growled at him as I stood up to get dressed, watching as he did the same.

 

I'm not sure why Luke acted the way he did, I never thought he was capable of such intimate gestures. He held his hand out to me smiling weakly knowing what we were gonna face, sliding my hand into his I laced our fingers together. For some reason this gave me comfort, hopefully it had the same affect on him.

 

We walked down the stairs hand in hand, turning to the living room we saw my family sitting on the couches. "One question and one only. Were you at least being safe?" I looked at my father surprised, no yelling just that one question. "Yes sir, we were." I looked at Luke who was looking calmer then I was, stupid bad boy. "If my sister turns up pregnant, I'm cutting off your dick and feeding it to you." Luke's eyes went wide as my brother stood up to walk away. "Derek I already told him that, so you'll have to feed him his nuts." Derek nodded before leaving to his room, we both turned to my parents who were whispering to each other. "Well, I don't like that you are having sex but we will still give this boy a chance. Also we can't do much since you're 18." My dad looked like he was gonna explode, this is not the way he wants this conversation to go.

 

My mom took my dad to their room to talk to him, I took Luke to the porch swing we had in my backyard. We sat down and listened to the aruging going on inside, Luke kept glancing at me I would just smile softly at him. He stood up after five minutes and held his hand out to me, I let him pull me up and lead me to his car. I didn't bother asking where we were going since all he does is surprise me left and right, why ruin it by asking. He kept my hand in his not letting me go the whole time he drove.

 

It wasn't long till I figured out where we were going, his house came into view as we rounded the corner. When he parked he sighed seeing another car in the drive way, he got out and waited for me to follow. Walking into his house we both smelled someone cooking burgers, making both our stomachs growl. "Lewi you here, dinner is almost ready why don't you invite your friends over?" Holding onto my hand he pulled me into the kitchen where I'm guessing Luke's family was sitting at the table, his mom at the stove cooking. "Uh mom this is Elena, my uh girlfriend?" He looked at me hopeful, I nodded and smiled shyly as his mom engulfed me in a hug. "Nice to meet you sweety, I'm Liz, that's my husband Andrew, and my two oldest boys Ben and Jack." I waved at them all blushing as Luke's brothers smirked at him, eyeing our joined hands. "Uh I'm just gonna call the lads, um follow me Elena."

 

We went into his room at the top of the stairs, it was huge and messy. Clothes thrown every where, along with books, papers, and grabage. "Wow Luke um did a tornato hit your room, or did you do this your self?" He rolled his eyes and sat on the bed pulling me onto his lap, I placed my hands on his chest allowing him to lay back with me on top of him. "So I'm your girlfriend now?" He sighed heavily and looked at me with a smirk playing on his lips. "I want you to be, but you don't want to be so I'm stuck." I sat up and looked at him shocked, he didn't just say that. There's no way Luke Hemmings, the biggest player of the school, wants me to be his girlfriend. "Explain."

 

He sat up and kissed me lightly on the lips before cupping my face in his hands and looking into my eyes. Chocolate brown meeting ocean blue, he searched my eyes before opening his mouth to speak. "Elena waters, will you be my girlfriend?" I started blankly at him, trying to grasp what he just said.

 

This bad boy who played me just to get laid, then broke my heart and moved on to his next tartget is sitting here asking me to be his girlfriend. "I don't get it, you played me, screwed me, then forgot I exist. I played you, slept with your best friend, and you want to be my boyfriend. What gives Luke, what happened to the bad boy who used girls like they were his own personal sex toys?" He dropped his hands and looked at me sadly before running and hand over his face and sighing. "I don't know ok, after what you did to me in the janitors closet I just couldn't stop thinking of you. Most girls cry over me then just hate me, but you got me back more then once. No matter how many times I charm you, you turn me down flat like I'm so nerd that wants to go to prom with the head cheerleader. I finally met my match and I want to see just how much you can challenge me. So again, will you be my girlfriend?" I was gonna answer him when his mom walked in to say his friends were here, as she walked away three boys from school walked into his room. "Cal, Ash, Mike this is Elena. Elena you know Mike, and this is Calum and Ashton." I nodded to them and slipped off Luke's lap.

 

Twenty minutes after Luke's friends arrived we were sat at the dinner table and eating the burgers Mrs.Hemmings cooked. Dinner was full of laughter and stories, Luke seemed so different around his friends and family. He wasn't the bad boy everyone knew at school, he was a sweet momma's boy. I ate quietly watching the scene in front of me, it was nothing like my family. They were quiet and formal, almost like they were afraid to speak. Luke looked at before smirking then he turned to his mom and said proudly. "I was caught making out with Elena by her parents and older brother." I chocked on my food before looking at everyone, they all burst into a fit of laughter making my face heat up as it turned red. I change my mind, he's still a jerk.

 

His friends left shortly after dinner leaving me and Luke to our selves, meaning I would have to answer his question. "Luke, I think you should take me home, we left at a bad time the longer I wait the worse it will be." He nodded and grabbed his keys, telling his mom we were leaving he walked out the door leading me to the car. He drove in silence which I was glad for since it gave me time to think about what he asked me.

 

On one hand Luke seemed like the sweet type, the date was cheesey and fun. Till he started flirting with that one girl, then he tried making it up to me. Now he introduced me to his parents and even called me his girlfriend and we had a nice dinner, but he was still the bad boy. I'm not sure what I want to do but I do kind of want to be with him, just not the boy he is at school. I hate that boy with a passion. Maybe he could change from that boy and be the boy I've seen this last two days.

 

We drove up to my house, only a few lights were on in the house meaning my parents were still up. I took a deep breath and looked at Luke, biting my cheek I swallowed my sanity. "Will you stay just a few minutes, um just to make sure I don't come running out? Last time I fought with my parents I slept at the park." He nodded and kissed my cheek. "I'll be here, don't worry." I smiled and got out of the car, holding my breath I walked into my house.

 

"Where were you?" My father blocked the stairs with my mother behind him on the steps. "I went to Luke's house and had dinner with his family, I figured I would give you time to talk." My father scoffed at me and tossed a bag at my feet, my mother covered her face as at tear slipped down her face. "I don't want you here, if you think you can just whore around then you can leave my house. I will not tolerate you sleeping around in my house." I flinched as my father's voice grew loouder, looking to my mother she placed her hand on my father's shoulders. "Hun, lets be reasonable here. It was just once, we can't just kick our daghter out." My brother came down the stairs and looked at me, all it took was one look for us to speak clearly to each other. "If you kick her then I'm leaving too, she isn't the first kid you caught having sex in this house." My father sighed looking like he wanted to cry before nodding and turning to me. "Just give me the night, stay with a friend or something." I grabbed the bag and left, walking back to Luke who was watching for me. "Can I stay with you, they kicked me out for the night?" He nodded and we drove back to his house.

 

When we got there I went straight up to his room to shower and change, he stayed to explain to his mom what happened and why I'm staying. By the time he came up to his room, I was half asleep on his bed waiting for him to come up. "Um I'll sleep on the floor." I laughed and held the blankets up for him. "Don't be stupid, just hurry up." He stripped down to his boxers and climbed in next to me, I cuddled up to him and started to fall asleep. "You never answered my question." I sighed and looked up at him. "I'm not falling for another bad boy's promise."


	9. playing with fire

ELENA'S P.O.V

When I woke Luke was gone, there was a post it note stuck to my forehead. Pulling it off I read it, sighing as it was short and to the point.

Elena,

Left, be back later.

I crumpled it and tossed it in his trash bin, grabbing my bag of clothes I walked to his bathroom to shower. Stripping off my clothes I turned on the shower keeping the water cold, only way to wake me up when I haven't slept good. Standing under the water I gritted my teeth and washed my hair and body, rinsing myself off I stood under it till my teeth started to chatter. Shutting it off I got out and dried off, dressing in sweats and a baggy cookie moster shirt I tied my hair up in a lose pony tail. Putting my dirty clothes in the bag I walked to Luke's room, grabbing a pen and the post it notes I left him a note. Sticking it to his door and closing it I left and started walking home, holding my heels in my hands hoping I didn't burn my feet on the pavement.

Getting home I was happy to see no one was home, that gives me time before the explosion. I walked to my room and sat on my bed tossing my bag to the corner, looking around my room I sighed at all the pink stuff. I swear my room looks like a six year old girl lived in it, before I loved it but getting the smallest taste of Luke's world made figure out I'm not the sweet good girl I was trying to be. I can't stay that simple any longer. I need to change it, need to show my parents that they can't keep me young and innocent. I know that's what every parent wants but I need to change to grow, need to stop playing with barbies (figuretively) and start playing with fire.

Just cause my intrests and appereances change don't mean I'm gonna drop my grades and rebel, it just ment that I liked different things. I wont drop out of school, I wont pop up pregnant, I'll just be happier. I jumped up and grabbed my wallet, running out the door I called Michael hoping he had a different car. "Hey, Mikey wanna go shopping with me?" I heard him chuckle saying he would be right here, I smiled and hung up the phone. I locked up my house and stood by the drive way and waited for Michael, sighing happily when he drove up in a Dodge truck. Jumping up on to the step I sat down and looked at Michael, he looked like he just rolled out of bed and came for me. He wore a bro tank that said 'Idiot', and a pair of sweats, his hair was covered by a gray beanie. "Did I wake you up?" He nodded and yawned as he drove off making me chuckle, and sit back enjoying the music playing off his ipod.

We went to all his favorite places in the mall, it was perfect for the style I wanted to go with. He helped me pick out a lot of stuff and even introduced me to some new bands, it was the music I heard from his ipod. I was surprised that I liked it, I was use to listining to pop not punk rock. He helped me pick paint for my room, and some new curtins and beding. Everything was black, except for the paint. By the time we left I had at least fifty bags, he had one and it was a new stud for his eyebrow.

We drove to the home depot near my house and got paint suplies and tarps to cover my carpet. When he took me home there was no one there so we went straight up to my room and started to put stuff away. He helped me move my stuff into my sister's old room, then we covered the floor and started painting. Within thirty minutes my room was a dark purple, and so were we.

We went down stairs to eat and let the paint dry, mucking around we made pasta and ate what we didn't burn. After eating we went to the living room and watched 'Frozen', his cgoice not mine. I wanted 'Mighty Joe Young', but since he woke up just to take me shopping I let him pick. By the end of the movie my room was dry enough to put all my stuff back, rearanging my room as we put it all back. Just as we collapsed on my bed I remembered that we still need to put up the curtins and new posters. Turning to Michael I chuckled seeing him fast asleep, hugging my stuffed lion that I got when my appendix busted. I decided to let him sleep while I shower and get some of the paint off my body and hair.

When I came out of the bathroom fully dressed I saw Michael putting up my posters, laughing softly as he fell down and rolled up again. "I didn't want you there anyway!" Michael shouted at the rolled up poster as if it was gonna answer him back. "Hey Mike, I think maybe we should be nice to the poster then maybe it will stay. Watch." I walked over to it and placed it on the wall letting Michael tape it down, stepping back I smiled. "See it looks so awesome there." He huffed and flipped off the poster, calling it a kiss ass. Michael turned to get the next poster cursing loudly as he looked at the time. "Gotta go Elena, I can't be late for work again. I had fun today, we should do it again." I nodded as I followed him to the door.

He gave me a quick hug before rushinng to his truck, I waved as he drove off chuckling at the purpled hair dork I now call a friend. As I was turning to go in side something across the street caught my attention. My mouth dropped as my heart beat picked up, across the street stood Luke with a boquet of black and purple roses in one hand and a small white box in the other.


	10. just give me a chance

LUKE'S P.O.V

I woke up to Elena curled up at my side, her hair was in her face moving with each breath she took. She looked beautiful, looking at her made me wish I didn't play her in the first place. Then maybe she would of said yes to being my girlfriend, insted of turning me down flat. I would make her see that I can change for her, I'll prove it to her somehow. Maybe I can plan a date or some romantic shit like that, like they do in the movies. Maybe my mom can help, she's the romantic type I mean she plans all the really good anniversarries dates her and my dad go on. She'd probably have some ideas, although that means I'll have to tell her how I met Elena.

Getting up I got dressed and went downstairs where my mother was, I was praying she doesn't hate me after this. "Mom, uh can we talk?" She looked up from her book and nodded gesturing to the seat next to her. "I need help. I asked Elena to be my girlfriend but she said no cause I kind of promised her stuff then slept with her, then the next day I acted like she didn't exist. She got me back and since then I've been trying to get her to be my girl, but she thinks I'm still the boy who played her. So I was hoping you could help me plan a date to prove to her that I can change for her, and be the guy she wants me to be." I let out a long breath and looked anywhere but my mom. "I'm disappointed in you for doing that to her, proud of her for getting you back, and willing to help you prove your self." I smiled at her and listened as she told me what I'm gonna do, I occasionally would suggest something. Within thirty minutes we had a whole day planned and she was shooing me out the door, before she got me out the house I left a quick note for Elena and stuck it to her forehead.

I ran to a Halloween shop to buy flowers that are her favorite colors, black and purple then went to an arcade and got thirty dollars in tokens. Using an old white box that my mom gave I put all the tokens in it, along with something special. Driving around I mapped out everywhere we would go, making sure everywhere was open and would work out. When I was done I called my mom to wake her up, she said she left a note saying she went home to face the music. I thanked her and drove to her house, surprised to see Mike's dad's truck in her drive way. I wondered if she moved on to him, or did he just show up for no reason. When I got out of the car I heard her and Michael saying bye, I grabbed her roses and the box of tokens and waited for Mike to leave.

ELENA'S P.O.V

I walked to the end of my drive way meeting Luke half way, he smiled shyly at me as I eyed the stuff in his hands. "What's all this Luke?" His face heated up and as he tripped over his words. "Uh well um I planned a date to um prove, to prove that for you I could change, that I want to change. And if you would give me a chance I wanna take you on a really fun really romantic date." He rushed out in one breath as I stood there searching his eyes for any lies. Hoping this time that I read him right I nodded my head and smiled at him, praying that I wont get heart again. From the racing in my heart I knew that if I got hurt it would be the end of my heart.

He followed me inside and up to my room, when we walked in he stopped dead in his tracks and looked around. "Me likey, when did you do this Elena?" I smiled and sat on my bed while he looked through my closet of clothes. "Me and Mike did it today, maybe if this date goes good then you can help me add to it." He nodded and laid an outfit on my bed before walking down stairs with the box and boquet in his hands. Chuckling to myself I walked to the shower and got in, washing up and rinsing off I got out and wrapped my self in a towel.

I dried off and got dressed, slipping on the black skinny jeans and black and white lace tank top with my all black knee high converse. Drying my hair I braided it in a water fall braid, curling it after wards. Using a light brown color for my eye shadow and dark eyeliner, using cotton candy flavored lip gloss from smuckers. My favorite, grabbing a black and white plaid shirt I walked down stairs to Luke. "Ok where to first Luke?" He came out of my kitchen and eyed me up and down, smiling at me like I was Cinderella walking into the ballroom. "Um right first, we going to the park, this is the one of the fun parts. We gonna act like kids again." I smiled and followed him to the car, locking my door behind me.

He drove to the park we had our first date at, getting out of the car he led me to the swings smiling at me as he sat down and held his hands out to me. I walked to him and sat on his lap he chuckled and lifted me up, turning me around he pulled me on his lap facing him. I straddled his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck, he held onto the chains and started swing his legs. I watched his eyes getting lost in the sparkling blue color, counting how many silver flecks I saw in his eyes. He watched me looking just as lost in my eyes as I was in his, leaning in close to him I let my lips brush against his. "Elena as much as I want to kiss you, I don't want to do anything till the end of the date when you make your choice." I smiled at him and pulled back noddinng my head.

We stayed at the park for about an hour just playing around, rolling down the hills, swinging on the swings, and playing on the jungle jim. Luke got a text and told me it was time to leave, walking to the car he pulled out the little white box. He pulled something out of it and put it in his pocket, handing me the box after wards. Looking inside it I saw at least 100 tokens, maybe more, they were all to the arcade down the street. "Really Luke, the arcade?" He nodded and smiled at me, looking very pleased with his idea.

Turns out he was right to be pleased, I was having so much fun here. At first we played ski ball, air hockey, and racing, then I found a terminator game. Now I'm shouting at him to get my six and shot at the targets without missing, I put in four more coins and reloaded shooting at the targets he missed. When the victory sign flashed across the screen meaning we beat the game I jumped into his arms cheering. He lifted me up and spun me around, I fist pumped the air as he spun me some more. As he set me down we gathered up the rest of the tokens and our tickets, and went looking for our next game. Counting the tokens I realized that we had just enough to use the photobooth. "Come on Luke lets go take pictures." I pulled him to the booth and paid while sitting on his lap. We made funny faces, kissy faces, and even shared a quick kiss on the cheek. When we were done I split the six pictures giving him three and keeping the other three, he smiled and took my hand leading me to the prizes. Handing our tickets over to the guy he picked a bunch of candies, along with a purple teddy bear for me.

When we left the arcade he drove to the ice cream parlor across the street, getting a giant sundae to share. We sat at a back table and ate, just as I thought Luke might actually change Christine walked over to him. "Hi Luke."


	11. just give me a chance part two

LUKE'S P.O.V

"Um hi Christine, what's up?" I watched as Elena ate spoon after spoon of ice cream, looking at me like she was waiting for something to go wrong. I just hope I don't fuck this up like every other time. "Oh nothing, just saw you over here so I thought I would come say hi." I nodded and smiled waving at her to say hi. "So mind if I join you?" She didn't give me time to answer her before she sat on my lap and took a spoon full of ice cream into her mouth. Moaning at the taste she turned to me and smiled innocently. "Want some Luke?" I shook my head and groaned as Elena stood up and started walking away. "Nice talking to you, gotta go." I stood up fast not caring that she fall flat on the floor, all I cared about was getting to Elena.

 

"Elena, please don't go!" She turned to me with watery eyes, making my heart drop knowing I'm the cause. "Why Luke, I'm tired of falling for your promises. I just want to go home." I pulled her into my arms, holding her close as she fought back the tears that were chocking her. "She doesn't matter, I dropped her on her ass just to chase after you. I swear I'm not the bad boy player anymore, just finish the date and you'll see." I felt her sigh before nodding her head, I couldn't help but smile. "Next up is surfing!" I chuckled at her as she stared at me in horror, pulling her to the car we drove to the beach.

 

Ok next time a girl stares at me in horror when I say we are going sufing, I should take it as a sign. Elena was horrible, I mean laying on the broad couldn't keep her on it for more then a few seconds. Not once did she stand and we've been here for almost an hour. I couldn't help but laugh at her attempts, she looked like a bird trying to fly as she fell. She would glare at me but I would just start laughing even harder.

 

"Shut it Hemmings, I told you that I can't surf but you insisted on coming here. So now shut up and help me back on my board." I sat on the board and pulled her up on mine wrapping my arms around her waist, pulling her close I let the tide takes us back to shore. "We can go if you want, we still have the rest of our date to finish." She nodded and cuddled into me, I smiled at her and held her close.

 

We returned the surf boards and walked to the changing rooms, I tried following her into her room to keep her safe but she punched my arm and pushed me into my own room. After changing she borrowed a girl's hair drier and curling thingy to redo her hair, I sat there and played in the sand. I promise I'm an 18 year old punk rock bad boy, I just sat next to a fully made sand castle and thought it would look nicer with a river around it. By the time Elena was done with her hair and make up I had a freakin awesome sand castle with sharks in the river to protect it, gotta love my awesome skills. When she walked up to me she took a picture of me playing in the sand, I stood up and dusted my pants off before pulling her close to me. "Well my queen, your castle is built. All you need now is a king." She smiled up at me making my heart flutter. "Maybe by the end of today, I'll have my king." I nodded and leaned in to kiss her, and just as her eyes closed I remembered I told her not till she makes her choice. So I kissed the tip of her nose making her scrunch it up and pout at me. "Tease." I laughed and followed her as she stomped to the car.

 

"So where to now?" I smiled at her knowing this part of the date was all my doing. "First to a pub for wings, now don't give me that look. I promise this will be fun." She sighed and nodded, I smiled more and drove to the only pub that will let us in at our age. Oz, and no not as in Australia, as in the name of the owner. We both walked in and sat at an empty table telling the waitress our order. I paid her earlier to have them ready by this time so we wont wait long. "So planning on getting me so drunk that I strip for you?" I shrugged and winked at her, she narrowed her eyes at me before smirking. "I think it will be you stripping for me." I laughed at her saying you wish, making her blush. Before I could comment the waitress came back with our food and drinks. "Wow that was fast." I nodded and started eating, wondering how she doesn't make a mess of the sauce like I do.

 

"I really hope this wasn't our dinner." I shook my head and placed a tip on the table before stading up. "Nope, our dinner is at Macca's." She laughed and followed me to the car, I drove down the street to Macca's where I already had our food at a table waiting. Aren't I the best? We walked in and sat at our table, she chuckled to her self as she looked over the food. It wasn't fancy but Elena seemed happy with it. "I'm guessing you had this planned before you came to ask me out?" I blushed and nodded, knowing excatly what she was thinking. "So you just knew I would say yes?" I shook my head turning a darker shade of red. "I was hoping you would, and if you didn't then that meant that I would be eating all this as comfort food." She nodded and started eating, I hope that this wasn't a waste of time.

 

"Ok now we go to Nandos for dessert." I paid for our food then walked to the car holding onto Elena's hand, as she questioned my sanity. "Really Luke, three different places for each course?" I nodded and opened her door for her, winking at her as she got in. The drive to Nandos was a little longer since it was a few miles away from the other places. When we got there I texted Calum who worked as a waiter, letting him know we were here. We walked in and Calum showed us to our table where there was two slices of chocolate cake with a scoop of cookies and cream ice cream on top of each one. I thanked him and slipped him his tip without Elena seeing, we both sat and started eating our dessert. I kept putting frosting on her nose making her pout at me, then we both got eachother with ice cream and frosting. "Wait don't clean it off yet." I sat next to her and pulled out my phone, holding it out in front of us I pulled her close to my side. "Make a funny face." We both pulled funny faces as I snapped a picture, I set it as my wallpaper then cleaned off my face.

 

"So it's getting late, I'm guessing this date is almost over?" I shook my head while I paid for our dessert. "Nope, I have a couple more things up my sleeve." She smiled and kissed my cheek, giggling at me when I blushed. The things this girl does to me. Getting in the car I drove back to my house, sending a quick text to my mom asking if everything was ready. She replied telling me to have fun and that everything was perfect, I replied fast thanking her. We got to my house in ten minutes. "Ok so this part of the date is gonna be really cheesy." She nodded and followed me inside to my living room, where my family built a fort and set out snacks and movies. She smiled looking like a kid on christmas morning. "Oh my god, I've never watched movies in a fort before, my parents never let me!" I gaped at her completly surprised, I thought every kid did this at some point in their life. "Well I'm glad that I planned this then, shall we?" She nodded and we got comfortable after putting in 'Mean Girls'.

 

By the time we were done watching movies it was almost midnight, I just had one last thing to do before I ask Elena to be mine again. "Elena, before you make your decision I have one last thing planned. I'll be right back, Ok." She nodded and I ran off to my room, coming back I sat down with my giutar in my hands. "I wrote this song after you left me in the janitor's closet, so um here it goes.

 

I don't even like you,   
why'd you have to go and make me feel this way.   
And I don't understand what's happened,   
I keep saying things I never say..

 

Once I finished I looked up at her to see her crying, that's not what I was expecting. "Did I do something wrong?" My voice was shaky as I watched her shake her head, if I didn't do anything wrong then why was she crying. "You really have changed, haven't you Luke?" I nodded while placing my guitar down next to me. "I told you Elena, I changed for you. I don't wanna be the guy you hate anymore, I wanna be the guy you call your boyfriend. The one that gets to hold your hand, kiss you when ever I want to, take you on dates, I wanna be the guy that makes you fall in love every day for different reasons. I wanna be yours Elena." She smiled nodding her head. "Ok Luke." I looked at her wide eyed, not sure if I heard her right. "Really?! Wait, are you saying you'll be my girlfriend?" She nodded her head smiling at me as I cheered and threw my hands in the air. "Oh wait, I have something for you." I reached into my pocket and pulled out her gift, holding my hand out for hers. "Give me your left hand?" She held out her hand and I slid a ring onto her ring finger. "When I saw this ring I thought of you, how you're a bad girl with a kind heart, so I got it for you and it's my promise to you to be the guy you deserve." She smiled as her eyes started to water up again, she smiled down at the skull with butterfly wings touching it softly. "Thank you Luke, I love it." I smiled and spoke with out thinking first. "And I love you Elena."


	12. To the fool we will not play today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have these mini chapters I call deleted scenes. They explain parts of the story that I couldn't fit into the book, would y'all like me to post them or no?? let me know in the comments

Elena's P.O.V

The words fell from my lips easily, filled with emotion, they felt right, true. "I love you too Luke." I didn't know it till now, till he said it, that I was in love with Luke Hemmings. Maybe I always was, maybe that's why I was so anger filled when he treated me like every other girl. It would explain why I never turned him down, why I would just let him into my home, let him tell me what to do then just follow him like it was nothing. Maybe that's why I gave him all the chances I have, because I wanted him to prove himself, wanted to call him mine.

It felt right with him, like nothing else matters, or exsists. Just being near him brought comfort to me, like when we were floating to shore on his board, or when we faced my parents. He had an effect on me like no other, he set my skin a flame, my heart racing, my adernaline on high. He made me happy, more then happy, he made me free. He helped me find the real me, helped me embrace her and love her, now he's given me something else to love. Him. I love him.

He smiled at me leaning in slowly to connect our lips, moving them slowly almost like he was afraid I'd disappear. I leaned my head to the side deepening the kiss, falling back in slow motion as he hovered over me. I watched his movements carefully, studying him almost, as he removed his shirt letting it fall beside us. I ran my finger tips lightly over his torso, merorizing how he felt as he shivered from my touch. He stopped my hand by placing his over mine, bringing it up to his lips he kissed each of my finger tips, before lacing our fingers together. He leaned down connecting our lips again as he moved to straddle my legs, slipping his hands under the hem of my shirt. Bunching it up in his hands as he pulled it over my head, he kissed along my chest as he unclasped my bra.

Each of his touches, fingers, lips, breath, felt like fire against my skin. Making goosebumps rise in their wake, he took his time touching me. Like he was caressing the peatls of a rose, to harsh and they weather and die, to soft and they feel nothing. My heart beat was felt everywhere in my body, my chest rising and falling with quick breaths as he continued to remove my cloths as well as his. Before long we lay naked, intwined as he presses his lips to mine.

I gasp into the kiss as he slides his member deep inside me, holding still as he laced our hands together and raised them above my head where my hair was spralwed out on the pillows. Holding onto me tight he pulled out slowly before pushing back in just as slow. I bit my lip moaning as I locked gazes with him, his eyes were filled with pleasure, lust, and love. Matching mine as he started thrusting in a slow rythym, this was nothing compared to the rough fast sex we've had before. Or to the slow make up sex that was inturrupted yesterday. This was filled with love and nothing more, it was raw emotion that had us gasping for air as he thrusted faster. The ball of fire in my stomach tightening as my orgasm started to build, filling my veins with euphoria as my vision blured. "Luke I'm." He cut me off by kissing my lips softly. "On three." He counted down with his lips still pressed to mine, as he hit three we both cried out hitting our highs almost in synch.

He rolled off me and pulled me into his chest, holding me close as he pulled a blanket over our sweaty bodies. Cuddling close to him I let my eyes drift closed as I felt sleep take over. "I love you Luke Hemmings." He kissed my forehead tightening his arms around me, keeping me close to him. "I love you too Elena Waters."

I woke up the next day in Luke's room, I'm not sure how I got here but I'm guessing he carried me up here before his family found us cuddling naked on the living room floor. As I thought about last night's events I was snapped to reality quickly, I'm dating Luke Hemmings. I'm in love with Luke Hemmings, I'm gonna be late for school. I jumped up and rushed dressed, pulling on whatever I could find, tying my hair back I ran downstairs. Bumping into Luke made us both fall on the floor, I was on top of him and his arms were around my waist. "Woah slow down there, where you off to so fast?" I kissed him quick before jumping to my feet. "Gotta get home to get ready for school."

When I got home my family was sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast, I ignored them and ran upstairs to my room. I grabbed some clothes and rushed to the bathroom, taking a quick shower I threw on the clothes I picked. A nirvana shirt, that I'm pretty sure belonged to Luke, and black skinny jeans. I grabbed my old black vans and tied my hair up in a high pony tail. Adding a light eye make up and slipping on the ring that Luke got me. Looking in the mirror I winked before heading down stairs, not quite ready to face my family.

"Elena can we talk to you a minute?" I sighed and walked to the table, staring at them as I mentally counted to sixty. "We aren't happy with you being sexually active, but since you are old enough to make your own desicions and are being careful; we will choose to ignore it. We just ask that you keep it to yourself, don't let us find you again." I nodded before leaving, laughing as I saw Michael sitting on his motorcycle across the street. I walked over to him and smiled as he patted the seat behind him. "So you're my ride to school?" He nodded and started the bike as I climbed on, waving at my parents, who were glaring at us from the front door, as we drove away.

I got many glares from girls as I walked in to school, arm linked with Michael's, but I didn't care anymore. They could glare all they want cause I got something that makes it all worth it, or so I thought. When I neared Luke he waved to Michael smirking at a girl behind me before walking away. He didn't even care that I was there, he was once again the bad boy who keeps playing me for a fool. Jackomo feena nay (To the fool we will not play today). "Hey Mike, um let's skip today." He nodded looking at me with sad eyes, before he walked away I asked him to open Luke's locker for him. I've seen him do it before so I know he can, he nodded and opened it with ease. I grabbed a paper and wrote in big letters. 

Fuck You Luke Hemmings!!!!! 

I tapped it to his locker door where he would find it, along with the ring, before leaving with Michael.  
I fell for another bad boy promise.


	13. making up is easy to do

Luke's P.O.V

School took forever to end, or maybe it just felt that way since I didn't see Elena all day. I rushed to my locker to get my jacket, hopefully she's ok, opening it up I saw a note from Elena.

Fuck you Luke Hemmings!!!!! 3

"No no not this again, fuck!!" I grabbed her ring and ran to my car, I knew where she would be since I didn't see either of them today. Driving as fast as the speed limt would allow, I pulled up in front of Mike's favorite tattoo parlor, 'Cinderhella's'. I rushed inside to see Elena in the middle of getting snakebites, I sat down to wait for her. I knew I should of told her what I was planning, and most importantly why I was planning it. I just figured she would of understood, I mean I did tell her I loved her. I proved I had changed, if anything I proved I loved her. "Luke?" I looked up to see Elena standing in front of me, two diamond labrets in her bottom lip. "My exgrilfriend is back and she plans on hurting any girl that gets near me." I'm not sure why I let it just slip out but I figured it would be better to get to the point.

Elena pulled me outside as Michael paid for her pericings, I waited for her to talk. "So that's why you ignored me at school?" I nodded as my eyes filled up with guilt from the hurt look on her face. "You could of just told me Luke, I can handle your ex, unless you're lying." I shook my head and lifted her chin so I could look in her eyes. "I told you last night that I love you, I promised to be the guy you deserve, I wouldn't fuck that up by lying to you. My ex Aliesha is the reason I became a player, she moved away when we were in year 4. But now she's back and thinks she has a cliam on me, she texted me telling me, here just read it." I pulled out my phone and handed it to her, she pulled up my messages and read Aliesha's out loud. "Lukey, I'm back!! So tell what ever whore is next to you to get away, you're mine. Any girl wants to test that, I'll gladly put her in her place. Bye baby!!" I watched Elena as she stared at my phone sceen, her hand gripping it so tight her knuckles were white.

"Baby calm down, or at least let me have my phone back before the hulk in you breaks it." I tried making her smile but it didn't work seeing as she just kept staring at my phone. "You have two choices Luke. One, ignore me at school everyday and where ever else your ex is at, reminding why I hated you so much. Amd most likely ending whatever we are. Second, let me deal with your ex and don't worry about being seen with me no matter where we are." I didn't like the sound of the first choice, but I also know what Aliesha was capable of and I didn't want Elena getting hurt. "Choice two, you mean to much to me to be afraid of my ex. Just please be careful." She hugged my waist laying her headd on against my chest, I held her close thanking every star in the universe that this went better then planned. "Can I have my ring back?" I chuckled and pulled it out of my pocket while keeping her close to, I slid it back on to her finger kissing it softly as she blushed.

We left Michael at the tattoo parlor, where he decided to get a new tattoo, and drove to her house. When we walked in her dad was walking out, I gulped as he looked me over, nothing but hate in his eyes. "Dad, stop it." I looked at Elena hoping she didn't get me killed, I'd like to have kids before I die. "Elena, what have you done to your face? Did this boy pressure you into it?!" She rolled her eyes and touched her lip, which was starting to swell slighly, glaring at her father. "No he didn't, he didn't even know I did it till like ten minutes ago." He ran his hand over his face. huffing out a disappionted sigh. "What has happened to my little girl?" Elena's face grew dark with anger, I'm not sure why but it scared me, as she stepped closer to her father. "She grew up."

She pulled me up to her room before her father could retaliate, shutting the door behind her and sitting on her bed. "I got a plan, but I can't tell you what it is, cause you won't let mee go through with it. All I can tell you is that it starts with you walking into school with me at your side tomorrow. Can you do that Luke, and also can you trust me to let me do thid on my own?" I didn't think about it I just nodded and let her pull me onto the bed where we cuddled, as she worked through her plan. She asked me some questions, all about Aliesha, I answered as best I could. Little by little I thought I figuered I knew what she was planning. In reliaty I had no idea what was coming.


	14. don't test me

Elena's P.O.V

I wasn't quite sure what I was planning to do about Luke's ex but I do know that if she comes near me I might just beat her ass. I'm not one to fight but that don't mean that I don't know how, I can kick ass if I have to. That's the perks of having a brother that fights semi-pro, he teaches you how to kick ass without getting hit. I also have a sister who Luke's ex is very scared of, so I might just use that to my advantage.

Luke left last night just a little before ten, my dad's orders, but by midnight he was crawling through my window again. Now we trying to keep quite while having fun in the shower, it's harder then you think. Especailly with Luke and his damn hips, I swear I think he does belly dancing when no one is watching. Twice we almost got caught by my mother, damn people needing things for the cabinet.

By the time we got out of the shower we had to rush to get ready, if we didn't want to be late. He said he didn't care, I on the other hand have a record that I didn't want to break, sue me I'm still part good girl. When we got to the school we rushed inside, hand in hand, getting looks from everyone who Luke has ever played. I didn't care though, they can fuck off just like Aliesha.

So far I haven't had any trouble with Aliesha, it was the middle of the school day, the only thing I've dealt with was girls and their hateful words. It didn't bother me, why should it, they were mad because I got Luke. If that's all they care about then I'm not gonna waste my time on them, I don't care if they hate me. The only hateful girl I'm waiting for is Aliesha, I want her to start something, especially now that I got a plan.

It took all day but just as I was approching Luke's car I was slammed against the side. "Who the fuck do you think you are?! Walking around this school with my man like he's yours!" I turned around to see a blonde girl, red with anger, looking up at me like she was ready to kill me. I couldn't help but smirk, she was funsized, I could take her easy. I crossed my arms over my chest and stared at her blankly, showing no emotion not even when Luke put his arm around my waist. "I'm sorry can you repeat that, I don't speak slut." She pulled her left hand back, cocking it to hit me, I ducked down. Upper cutting her to the stomach, bringing my knee up when she doubled over, hitting her in the nose. She fell flat on her ass holding her nose as it gushed blood, I kneeled down and gripped her hair tight forcing her to look at me. "Listen close, cause I won't repeate myself. Luke is my boyfriend, you have no claim on him, if you want to test that then I'll gladly put you in your place. You don't run shit here, I do, so I suggest you crawl back into what ever hole you came out of. Got that?" She stared at me, fear clear in her eyes, when seeing I was serious she nodded her head. I smiled as I let her go, letting concern mask my smirk as a teacher came running up to us. "Are you ok, oh my god I'm so sorry. I didn't even see you, here let me help you." I pulled her to her feet as the teacher got closer, handing her a tissue from Luke's out streached hand. "What's going on here?" I looked to the teacher, faking a guilty expression. "I was getting into the car, and when I pulled open the door she was leaning down causing me to smack her with the door. Oh god I feel so bad, I didn't see her till she was on the floor, I should take her to the nurse." The teacher nodded and let me lead Aliesha away to the nurse, she kept quiet the whole time, looking embarassed from the previous events.

Once I got her to the door of the nurse's office I smiled sweetly telling her not to test me again, then I walked back to Luke. When I got to him he was smirking at me, fondness clear in his eyes, I couldn't help but smirk back. "That was hot, and awesome, and remind me never to piss you off again. Where the hell did you learn to do that?" I smiled and let him pull me close, looking up at him I blushed at the lust in his eyes. "Well my brother is a semi-pro fighter, so he thaught me and my sister some fight moves to defend our selves. I knew I wouldn't hurt her to bad but bad enough to get my point across. You know just scare her, maybe a few others who were watching." He nodded and kissed my lips hungrily, I leaned into the kiss moaning as he licked my lips slowly. I pulled back reluctantly, pecking his cheek softly as he pouted. "We're at school, as much as I dream of public sex, I'm not about to fulfil that fantasy in the car park at school." His eyes brightened as he got an idea, I'm not sure if I was gonna like this but knowing Luke it was gonna be a risk.


	15. A Bad Boy's Promise

Elena's P.O.V

Luke dropped me off at home and said that he had to plan an adventure, I just shrugged it off and went inside. Staring at his text now, I wish that I had questioned him further.

 

From: Bad boy

Be ready by 8, sneak out if you have to. Wear something sexyy ;))

I really don't like him right now. I hate having to pick out my clothes, so I just grabbed a black mini skirt and a black tank top. I showered and changed, drying my hair I left it down in its natural straight state. Deciding against makeup I grabbed my high heeled combats and a leather jacket before looking at the time. It was five minutes till 8, if I want to get out the house I better take my window. I grabbed pen and paper, writing a quick note saying do not disturb and taping it to my door, I locked it and climbed out my window.

Running to the front of the house I saw Luke parked across the street, giving me a knowing look. I ran to him and let him pull me into a hug, kissing his lips a little rougher then needed. "Some one missed me." He chuckled and opened my door for me. "Nope just your lips, I could live without you, but your lips I would die without." He closed my door while rolling his eyes, making me smirk and laugh just a little. "Well tonight you will get a lot of time with these lips." He winked at me as he got in and started the car, now it was my turn to roll my eyes.

It wasn't long till I figured out where he was taking me, which didn't make sense. Why was he taking me to the beach this late? "Um Luke wha.." He cut me off by placing his hand over my mouth, holding it there till he parked the car. "Just shut up and come with me." I huffed an annoyed sigh while following him out of the car and to the caves at the end of the beach. I wasn't a big fan of the caves, they were dark and scary. I know I sound like a little kid but I don't have the best memories of the caves. I grabbed Luke's hand, holding on to it tight, making him look at me questioningly. "Um I'm just a big fan of the caves." My voice was shaky making me him stop and turn to me, placing his hand softly on my cheek he turned my face to look at him. "Don't worry, I wont let anything happen ok? I promise this will be fun." I nodded and started following him into the cave that was closest to the shore line, it over looked the water and can only be seen if your standing at the entrance.

When we walked in there was a small lamp on, giving the cave a warm yellow glow. On the floor was a black blanket with a few pillows, in the middle of the blanket was two cup cakes with candles in the middle of them. "Luke what is this?" He turned a light shade of pink as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Well um, it's technically our six week anniversary. I know we haven't been dating that long, but three weeks ago we started, I don't know what to call it." I nodded while think over what he said. Has it only been six weeks? It felt like months maybe years that we been going back and forth with each other. Could it really only have been six weeks since we first slept together? "I think its safe to say we've been dating for six weeks, I mean after all when we were got together that's what you said we would be doing." He nodded as guilt flashed through his eyes, I wanted to say I forgave him but part of me still doesn't like him for what he did.

"I'm sorry. I know it's late and way over do, but I really am. If I could go back I'd change what I did, I would of done it different. You know, like ask you out, take you on a few dates then ask you to be my girlfriend. Then when you were ready we would of slept together." I nodded smiling shyly at him, liking the idea of him doing that instead. "Um that would of been a lot better, considering you were my first Luke." I turned red as I admitted that to him, it was weird telling him now that I was a virgin till that day. "Fuck Elena, why didn't you say something then. I would of been nicer, less rough, made it better. I don't know exactly but I wouldn't of been that rough with you. Did I hurt you the first time?" His concern brought a soft smile to my face. "No Luke you didn't hurt me, and to be honest I wouldn't change my first time. I never thought much about how I wanted to lose my virginity, but I did know that I didn't want some movie moment thing. You the soft kisses, slow movements, candle light crap. I'm glad you were rough, I love the way I lost my virginity. I couldn't of planned it better, sure I hated you after but that was cause you used me. I'd rather save the sweet slow sex for special moments, like when we first said I love you." He blushed at the thought of what happened that night, but smiled as he pulled me close and kissed me lightly. "Well we have candles to blow out, so I get the chocolate cupcake!" He let go of me as he raced to the cupcakes. I laughed and walked over to him taking my cupcake from him.

"Happy six weeks Elena." He held up his cupcake and blew out the candle. "Happy six weeks Luke." I copied his actions before taking out the candle and taking a bite of the cupcake. "Ha I got my favorite, red velvet!" He smiled at me before shoving the whole cupcake in his mouth. "You pig." I giggled at his chipmunk cheeks. "I rove it when dre talk dirty to meh." I laughed and finished my cupcake while sitting down on the blanket, watching as Luke struggled to swallow his cupcake as he sat next to me.

"So Luke what else do you have planned?" He turned to me and smirked before pulling me to straddle his lap. "Well I remember you saying something about sex in public, so I thought what better then a cave no one can see in on an empty beach at night." I nodded and smirked at him, being seriously turned on at the idea of having sex in an open area like this. "Ok." He gulped while searching my eyes for a hint of a lie, when finding non he smashed his lips against mine.

Our lips moved in synch in a heated kiss as our hands ripped at clothing, hoping to get it off fast. I pulled his shirt off tossing it to the side letting him pull my jacket off, and toss it to join his shirt. He pulled off my shirt letting it fall to the side, I'm glad I chose not to wear a bra tonight. He flipped us over so he was on top of me, pulling away so he can take my skirt off. Looking into his lust filled eyes as they trailed over my body, drinking in every inch of my exposed skin. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" I shook my head as he started kissing every inch of my body he could reach. I melted at each touch of his soft lips, heating my skin till I felt like I was on fire. He made his way down to the waist line of my panties, slipping them off slowly as he kissed a line from one hip bone to the other.

He spread my legs slowly almost like he was waiting for me to object, when he got no sign of objection he laid his tongue flat on my slit and licked up slowly. I moaned loudly while biting my lip, making it bleed as he licked my clit in sloppy circles. He sucked on it softly while pushing on finger inside me, curving it to rub my g spot as he fingered me slowly. I gripped the blanket tight in my hands arching my back as he slipped another finger inside me speeding up his movements. "Luke please I need more." He pulled away licking his fingers clean before stripping off his clothes, and pulling out a condom.

Ripping it open he slid it on and positioned him self at my entrance it, pulling my legs to wrap around his waist he pulled me onto his lap. "This my favorite position, I get to push as deep as I can, hold you close, and you can ride me." I didn't have time to respond as he slid into me slowly, our moans mixing together as he attached his lips to mine. Kissing me hungrily as we rocked our hips together, moving faster as our pleasure intensified. He wrapped his arms tight around my waist, keeping me close to his body as he thrusted up into me, I dug my nails into his back as my climax started to build. "Luke I'm so close, harder please oh god please go harder!" I gasped for air as he laid me flat on my back and started slamming into me, I screamed out as fireworks went off behind my closed eyes. Fire rushed through my veins as my body tensed up, squeezing Luke as his thrusts grew sloppier. With a hoarse cry of my name he started cumming, grinding his hips into mine as our bodies shook with ecstasy.

When we finally calmed down he rolled off me, I shivered as the cool breeze from the ocean drifted over my body, grabbing a blanket he covered us both. I cuddled into his warm embrace, letting his body warm my slightly colder one. "I'm glad." I whispered loud enough for him to hear but not loud enough to break the world we were currently resting in. "Glad about what?" He copied my volume of voice. "I'm glad I fell for a bad boy's promise."


	16. problem solved

Its been about a week since Luke and I celebrated our six weekth anniversary, we been doing nothing but staying at his house and hanging with his friends. I hate being at home now that I'm not my parents picture perfect daughter, honestly the only thing that has changed about me is my appereance and taste in certian music. Other then that I'm still a straight 'A' student, that sleeps with a stuffed lion that Michael wants to steal from me. Luke doesn't care what I look like, or how I act, he only wants me to be me and to be happy. I love him for that, at first I feared he only loved what I became. I tested that by going back to how I used to be, shy and closed off, when he still treated me the same way I knew he loved me. He even encourged me to be who I really am, not what I think he wants. So I did, I still wear the clothes my sister bought me, but I make no attempt at hiding that I'm smart, or the fact that I love many childish things. I'm still me but with a new look, and Luke could care less if people question us, he wants to be with me no matter what.

Which was why we were now sitting at a dinner table with my parents and his family, silently eating the dinner Mrs.Hemmings cooked. It was unusal to see his family so quiet, I couldn't stand the silence when I'm so use to a loud laughter filled dinner. "Liz, this pasgetti is wonderful. I see why its Luke's favorite, he loves it so much he's trying to wear it." We all glanced at Luke who had sauce all over his face, smiling sheepishly when we all started laughing at the sight. "Shut it Waters, and its spaghetti not pasgetti, dork." I stuck my tongue out at him and threw a noddle at him, causing him to throw some sauce at me which ended up hitting Jack in the face. "Children behave now, you should not play with your food." My mother glared at me as my father spoke. "Yes Elena, where are you manners? I'm sorry Mrs.Hemmings, I don't know whats gotten into my daughter." My father smiled apologetically. "Nonsense, if I didn't have guests I would join their little food fight myself." I smiled at her and tossed another noddle at Luke, earing me a sauce covered kiss to the cheek.

After dinner and more small food fights we all gathered in the living room to chat, my parents just watched us like we were animals in a cage. "So Elena, are you going to Perth with Luke and the lads for their gig on sunday?" I nodded my head ignoring the look my parents gave me. "I thought it would be fun to finally see them preform, as you know Luke kicks me out of the garage when they practice." She nodded and Luke sneakily flipped me the bird. "Well I want it to be a surprise, sorry for trying to be some what romantic." I laughed at his dorkiness along with his family. Soon after that I was leaving with my parents, saying bye to Luke and his family I reluctantly got in my dad's car and went home. I know we would have a conversation about what I said at Luke's but I didn't care they weren't gonna stop me. How could they, I'm not a child, and Ben and Jack were going with us to keep an eye on us. So we wont be with out adult (kind of) supervision. I wont let them change my mind.

Just like I thought, the front door hadn't even closed yet when they started in on me. "You are not going to Perth with that delinquent! I forbid it." I turned to my parents, tired of their misjudgments of Luke. "Yes father, you shall forbid it, what you shall not do is keep me here like a child." I wasn't sure why I was speaking so properly, maybe it had to do with the fact that my parents acted like I was a child. "The hell I can't, as long as you live under my roof you will follow my rules!" I rolled my eyes and headed to my room, calling over my shoulder. "So I'll move out. Problem solved."

When I got out of the shower I called Luke to ask him to meet me outside in ten minutes, he said he'd be right here and hung up. I got dressed and packed some extra clothes in my book bag, locking my door I climbed out my window and waited for Luke. When he drove up I ran to his car, I opened the door and got in quickly, he drove off before my parents could look out the window. "So why you sneaking away tonight? Not that I mind being the get away driver." I smiled knowing that I could count on him for anything, even if it means I could get in a lot of trouble. "Well when I got home my parents started in on me again, so I told that they can't control me. My dad said he could as long as I live under is roof, so I was thinking me, you, and the lads could get our own place together." I smiled at him hopefully, almost cheering when he smiled back at me. "I already got a place picked out babe. And the lads have been wanting to do this since Ashton got out of school a year ago, so all we need is the first months rent." I smiled and held up my bank card. "I already have some saved." He smiled and told me to call the lads and let them know. "Tell them the batcave is in progress." I chuckled at him and his child like ways, how did I ever think this boy was a bad boy.

By the time we reached his house all the lads knew about our plan, and it was an understatement to say they were excited. All we had to do now was tell Luke's parents. "Mum, dad, can we talk to you for a second?" He yelled out as we walked into the house, they called us into the kitchen where they were drinking some tea. "Sure hon what is it?" I sat down next to Andrew and looked at Luke waiting for him to explain. "Well. When Elena got home tonight, her parents started in on her again, you know what I mean. And well she decided to leave home and get her own place, I was thinking the lads and I could move in with her and help with the bills and rent." We both looked at his parents waiting for their response, hoping it was a good one. "Oh thank god, I thought you were gonna tell us Elena was pregnant. Of course you can move out to help her, you've been wanting to do this for awhile. Just remember this is a big responsibility for both of you, make sure you're both ready." We nodded and hugged them both before going up to his room and getting ready for bed.

As I laid on Luke's bed, waiting for him to shower, I thought about what Liz said. And hopefully she's wrong.


	17. I </3 New York

I stayed all week at Luke's house, hoping to stay away from my parents, I would only go home when they were away somewhere. I tried packing most of my stuff and moving it to Michael's garage, he said he'd keep it there till we get the new place, I had almost everything out except for my bed and dresser. We were all hoping the gig would pay enough to cover half of the rent, I had the other half saved away. We worked out most of it, Luke and I would pay the gas and light, Ashton and Calum would pay the water and cable bill, and we would all pay a precentage of the rent. Michael was gonna pay the internet since he was the only one that cried when we told him we didn't want it till we settled in and knew how it all was gonna work. So he said he'd pay for it by himself. It was all falling into place.

All we had to do now was get ready for the gig in two days, I was in my room packing, while Luke watched 'Salem's Lot" on my laptop. I refuse to watch it, it scares the shit out of me, also I just really don't like vampires. We were trying to get everything ready before my parents get home, just incase my father tried to chain me up in a tower, then Luke would have to battle a dragon to save me. At least that's what he says, I think I would just get my brother Derek to sneak me out, but Luke likes to be dramatic. I was packing my clothes, holding things up for Luke to see, when we heard a car pull up in the drive way. Luke rolled off my bed and ran into my closet, hiding in the corner while I ran down stairs to see who was here. Praying it wasn't my parents, I was almost out of here, if they were home now I wouldn't ever get away.

I held my breath, standing at the bottom of the stairs, as the door was unlocked. Sighing happily when my sister walked through the door with another suit case, she smiled at me and handed it to me. "I thought you could use this for your trip, and for moving out, also I thought you could use my car to drive to Perth so you and Luke don't have to share with his friends or brothers. After all it was your car

till mom and dad took it away when you skipped class." I hugged her smiling, remembering when I skipped class the day after I first slept with Luke, I just couldn't take him flirting with those girls in front

of me. "Thank you so much Miranda, I love you." She nodded then left when her boyfriend drove up to take her home, god that girl is my guardian angel, and I'd die without her.

I ran up to my room to let Luke know the cost was clear, but when I opened my closet door I found him trying to get out of my bra. "Lucas Robert Hemmings what the fuck are you doing with my bra?" He looked at me like a deer caught in the headlights, his face turning red when he couldn't get the bra off. "I just wanted to see how hard it is to take a bra off when you're wearing it, and um help me please. I think it's stuck." I chuckled and motioned with my hand for him to turn around, unclasping the bra I laughed more when it came off with ease. "Shut up Waters." I hugged his waist as he turned to face me, looking up at him with a small smirk. "So you can take my bra off of me with out even thinking about it, but you can't take it off yourself without my help?" He nodded and leaned down to kiss my lips lightly, letting his lips linger on mine longer then needed, soon the kiss turned into a french kiss.

His tongue sliding across my lip, asking for entrance, I denied him making him growl against my lips. He let his hands trail down my back to my ass, giving it a firm squeeze, making me gasp lightly allowing his tongue to slip past my lips. He explored my mouth before pulling away and trailing his lips along my jaw, I moaned softly letting lust cloud over my brain. "You better finish packing, your parents will be home soon." I glared at him. "Tease!" He smiled and laid down on my bed while I finished packing.

By the time I was done Luke had to sneak my bag out my window, cause my parents were home early, I walked down stairs to face them so they can think I'm home later. "Mom, did you change the wifi password, I was trying to watch netflix and couldn't login?" I hate how easily I can lie now, I got that new trait from Calum. "No I didn't, sweetie come in here please? Your father and I have some news." I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen, I placed a fake intrested look on my face, keeping my eyes on the window behind them. "What's up?" They both smiled at me, the kind of smile that screams 'We won you lose', I already hate this conversation. "Well you know that your father has been working hard to get that new promotion, and well today he was told that he got it." I smiled at them, once again faking that I cared, giving my dad a small hug. "Thats awesome daddy, congrats." He smiled at me as my mother spoke again. "He will be running the new buliding that they are putting up, we move to New York on friday." My smile faded as I stared at them shocked, they did not just say we are moving to New York.

"The hell I am!!! You can go I'll stay here with Miranda and Derek, I need to finish school, I got acceptted to Monash University!!" I screamed at them as I saw guilt grow in their eyes. "We will discuss it with your sister and brother, for now I'd start packing." I walked away to my room, locking my door and grabbng my back pack, I climbed out my window and headed down the street where Luke was supposed to be waiting. Instead I found Michael on his motorcycle, I think Luke should get one cause that thing is fucking fun. "Hey Mikey where's Luke?" He started the bike as I climbed on and wrapped my arms around his waist. "He had to pick up his little cousin, told me to pick you up and head to the parks near his house. Hemmings are having a gathering." I nodded and held on to him tight as he drove off. I'm not sure how Luke is gonna take my news but hopefully I can get Derek to help me out of this situation before it's too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> four chapters left then its over


	18. Family I wish I had

Once Mike and I got to the park we walked over to the shadiest part, were the Hemmings family set up for the barbeque. I looked for Luke after saying hi to his mom and dad, not to my surprise, I found him at the swings. "Hey babe come swing with me." I chuckled and made my way over to him, letting him pull me onto his lap once I was close enough. "Babe, I have something to tell you. I just found this out today." He nodded and studied me, waiting for me to continue. "I um, my parents said that we are moving to New York, but I told them I wasn't leaving. I said I could stay with my brother or sister, they said they would discuss it with them and let me know." I waited for him to speak as he let the swing lightly sway back and forth. "What will your brother or sister say?" I thought about for a second before I was positive I knew. "They both will say it's ok, especially my sister. She went through this whole daddy's favorite before, she understands my sudden change better then I do." He nodded and kissed my forehead. "Well let's not think about it for right now, let's just enjoy the barbeque then we can handle your parents later." I nodded and held onto the chains as we started swinging higher.

Luke and I played on the play ground till his family told us that the food was ready, now we're all sitting on a giant blanket, eating the food his family made. No surprise that it was all delicious, nothing  
compared to what I'm use to. His family was much like him, loud, bubbly, and loving. They accepted me almost immediately, only his little cousins were skeptical, but they warmed up to me soon enough. His family made me question mine, we are nothing like them, the only time we all get together is for a funeral. It's quite sad when you think about, but Liz said I was welcomed in her family, I was the daughter she never had. She showed me what a real mother was.

Half way through eating Luke's other friends, Calum and Ashton, showed up. They brought guests of their own, their girlfriednds if I heard correct. Calum's girlfriend, Scarlet, was from America. She was a head shorter then him, with purple pink shoulder lenghth hair. A curvy figure, and giggly personality. I liked her so far, she was shy, but very sweet. Ashton's girlfriend, Kat, was from Pert. She was a few inches shorter then Ashton, with a slim figure, long black hair, and a shy personality. When we said hi she blushed bright red and alomst hid behind Ashton as she waved. I thought they were cute together, polar opposites, but cute. They joined us and soon I had two more good friends, turns out they were going with us to Perth tomorrow. Kat was using this trip to visit some old friends and Scarlet was going cause Calum begged her to. She origanlly planned on doing a school play but she couldn't say no to Calum's pouty face. I've never seen it but it seems like no one can resist it, hopefully I'll never know the power first hand.

After eating we all cleaned up and put the food away, then we played some footie, which I suck at even though I played it for five years when I was younger. Thankfully I had Luke's brothers on my team, they scored most of the goals. In the end, after an hour or so of playing, my team lost by six goals. It was just me, Ben, Jack, Scarlet, and Ashton, against Luke, Calum, Kat, Michael, and Mali-Koa Calum's sister. They were really good, I say it was unfair, but Luke made sure I stayed quiet by kissing me. It was a nice way of shutting me up. And sadly it all had to end when Luke had to take me home, dinner would be ready soon, which means my mom would be knocking on my door. I better be there to answer it, or I'm screwed.

We said our goodbyes then got in his car and headed for my house, the ride was short but what else do you expect when you don't want to go home. "Well I guess I'll see you tonight, wish me luck?" He smiled sadly at me as he parked one house down to let me out, leaning over the center counsel I gave him a quick kiss, then got out of the car. I walked to the tree outside my window, hoisting my self up to the lowest branch I started to climb up to my window. Once I got inside my bedroom my mom knocked on my door. "Sweety dinner is ready." I looked down at my stomach, knowing I was still full from the barbeque, I sighed and opened the door. Not letting my mom see in my room I followed her downstairs, I sat at my place and waited for my dad to serve himself, then my mother then me. I poured very little and started eating, hoping they wouldn't talk about the trip.

Much to my dismay they did. They kept talking about all the things we would do, as a family, they kept repeating it like I didn't understand the concept. I couldn't take it anymore so I pulled my phone out, hiding it in my lap, and texted my sister about the situation. She replied within seconds, she was once again my guardian angel, I love her. "So uh, I talked to Miranda earlier and she said it was ok for me to stay with her, at least till I finish school and all." They looked at me like I just told them I killed a guy, and was cuddling him every night in bed. "Oh well um, I guess that's a good thing." I nodded and took a bite of food, I have no idea what this crap is on my plate. "I can move my stuff over there tomorrow, I have most my stuff packed, you know just incase I didn't get to stay." They nodded then the house phone rang, who has a house phone anymore, making my dad excuse himself to answer it.

"Who was it hon?" My father walked back into the dinning room and gathered his plate. "It was our boss, he needs us at the main office tonight, said it was important." I watched as they both got up and cleared their place at the table, my night just got better. "Ok sweety you know the main office is in Melburne, so we wont be back for a few days, please be good." I nodded and let my mother kiss my cheek as she grabbed her bag, she had it packed for times like this, same as my dad. "And I don't want the hooligan in my house when I'm not here, I'll call your brother to come stay with you." I nodded and waved bye as they left. I waited thirty minutes before I did anything. Considering they kept coming back saying they forgot something, each time I was sitting on the couch yelling at reruns of 'Charmed'.

Once they stopped coming by and called from the airport, don't get why they fly, to say bye again I called Luke. "I've got the whole house to myself, come over and keep me company?" He said he'd be right over, he sounded like he was tripping over his own feet trying to get out the door.

Not even ten minutes and he was knocking at my door, I walked over to it and pulled it open. What I found was the last thing I wanted at my doorstep.


	19. I swear to Kurt Kobain

"Michael what are.. are you drunk?" He laughed lightly before a hiccup cut it off. "Just a bit, can I come in, I promise I'll be good." I nodded and let him in, I followed him to my living room where he fell onto the couch with a soft thud. "I need to tell you something, I swear to Kurt Kobain that it's true." I nodded and gestured for him to continue. "Remember when Luke first started to show intrest in you, well he didn't even know you existed till he caught me staring at you. After he found out that I liked you he made you his next target." I stared at him, I knew I was a target for Luke but I never knew why, this wasn't what I was expecting. "And you swear on Kurt that this is true?" He nodded while looking at me with sad eyes. "Ok um well Luke will be here any minute, and I think we have a few things to talk about." He stood up, getting the gist of what I was saying. "Ok well, I'll just be heading home now, mind if I leave my truck I don't want to drive home drunk." I nodded and walked him out where his mom was waiting in her car.

Just as they drove away Luke drove up, I wasn't mad but I did have questions. "Was Mike just here?" He walked in and kissed me lightly on the cheek, I nodded and followed him up to my room. "He was here waiting for his mum to get him, he was drunk, and uh he told me something intresting. Even swearing on Kurt Kobain that it was true." He chuckled at his friend's behavior as we laid down on my bed. "What did he say that was Kurt swearing worthy?" I looked up at him and debated weather or not to say anything, I knew it would eventually come out so. "He told me that you made me your target when you realized he liked me." He looked at me shocked, which confirmed what Michael said was true, I still couldn't find it in me to be mad. "Listen babe I can explain." I nodded and waited for him to talk. "I-I ok I can't explain. I was a jerk and a fucked up friend, I knew Mike liked you and when we caught him staring at you I told Ashton you were my next target. I went after you even though Mike begged me not to." I nodded and felt bad for Mike, I used him to make Luke jealous and Luke stole me from him. "I can't believe you would do something like that Luke, I mean he's your best friend and you took another girl from him." He sat up fast making me sit up as well, "Wait what do you mean another?" I forget that he didn't know about Christine, Mike told me about it when we were moving my stuff to his place. "Um his ex Christine, she slept with him to get to you and he said you didn't even care you just flirted with her till Mika caught your attention." His face filled with guilt as he remembered all the things he did to his best mate. "I really am a sucky friend." I nodded and rubbed his back lightly, as he sighed and laid back I got hit with an idea.

~*~

"Are you sure this is gonna work, I trust you but I don't wanna hurt Mike anymore." I rolled my eyes ignoring him as I searched for my purple haired cousin, she was flying in from America for a little plan me and Luke have. "I swear on Kurt that it will, he saw a picture of her and thought she was hot. When I told him about her he said she sounded like the perfect girl for him." He nodded as he looked for the six foot red head that was still hung over from last night. They appeared at the same time, making us groan and rush towards them. I met my cousin Rose half way stopping her from meeting Luke and Michael. "Ok El who is this hot guy you want me to meet?" I pointed to Michael, it was easy to see the six foot red head, he was looking at me and waving. "His name is Michael, he plays guitar in my boyfriend's band, he saw a picture of you and thought yoou were hot. I told him a little about you and he said you were his perfect girl, mind giving him a chance?" She looked him over and nodded, we walked over to the lads and smiled at them. "Mikey this is my cousin Rose, she is going with us today to Perth." He smiled at her and they walked away from us talking to each other. "Told you it would work." I rolled my eyes at Luke as he smiled at me cheekily.

After picking up my cousin we packed up all our stuff and loaded into mine and Ashton's car, I left a note for my parents, and we were off. Me, Luke, Jack, Rose, and Mike in my car, Ashton, Kat, Calum, Scarlet, and Ben in the other. We had the band equipment in a small trailer attached to the truck that Mr.Clifford was driving, our luggage was in our car boots'. This was by far the most reblious thing I ever did but that was ok.

~Third person's P.O.V~

Elena's parents were tired as they walked up the walk way to their front door, they had left for a last minute meeting, now they were just hoping to tell their daughter that they would be leaving sooner then they thought. Elena's father opened the front door, "Elena we're home." He called out to an empty house, when they recived no answer the treaded up the stairs to her room, to say the were shocked when they opened her door was an understatement. Her room was empty, not a single thing left there, except for a note taped to her wall. Her mother walked over to it and read it aloud as she pulled it off the wall.

'Mum, Dad  
I have left to Perth with Luke, I will be back in three days. As for my belongings, they are already moved in at Miranda's place. When I return I will go staright there. Love you heaps

~ Elena'

"Well, we saw this coming, we can always call her when we land." Her mother was quite calm, unlike her red faced father, she turned and left to their room where she began to start packing. They planned on telling Elena that they would be leaving to New York that night, her mother planned on telling her that she has come to except her relationship with Luke. Little do any of them know that they will never get the chance.


	20. End up here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A BAD BOY'S PROMISE IS COMING TO AN END!!!

We arrived in Perth an hour before the lads were to perform, they rushed to the venue while the rest of us went to the hotel to check in. Luke, Ashton, Kat, and I were gonna share a room. Mike, Rose, Calum, and Scarlet were gonna share a room, Mike's parents were gonna get a room of their own, and Luke's brothers were gonna share a room. I was carrying mine and Luke's bags to our room, Kat had her and Ashton's bags, let's just say girls pack lighter then boys. "So we have thirty minutes to check in and get ready then we go to the venue and the lads are on first?" I nodded my head to Kat as I tried to open the door with two fingers, not as easy as it sounds when you got two bags in one hand, but I got it done and we rushed in. I dropped our bags on the bed near the window and opened my duffel bag, I pulled out my black 5SOS shirt and black skinnies, changing quickly I pulled on a pair of black vans. I brushed out my hair and tied it up in a pony tail before rushing to the bathroom to add a little make up. I redid my eyeliner, added some eye shadow and put on some lip gloss, cherry flavored. After putting mascara on and checking my hair I walked to the room to get my phone and wallet. "Shit my phone is dead!" Kat looked through her bad and pulled out a car charger, tossing it to me telling me to charge it on the way to the venue. I stuffed it in my pocket and we left to join the others. 

They were waiting downstairs in the lobby, they all had 5SOS shirts on, when we got to them Mrs.Clifford handed us our passes and tickets. "We have 15 minutes to get there, so we better hurry." We started walking to the cars, more like running. I jumped in mine with Kat, Scarlet, and Rose, Mrs.Clifford and Jack took the other car. Ben and Mr.Clifford were at the venue helping the boys set up. I followed Mrs.Clifford to the venue, when we got there we parked at the back entrance, I hid my phone under my seat so it could charge and grabbed my camera, I walked with the others to the back door. We showed our passes to the guard, he let us in and we walked to the dressing rooms of the lads. 

Luke engulfed me in a hug the second I walked in, pulling me into the other room where we had some privacy. "Babe I am so fucking nervous, what if I forget how to play guitar?!" I smiled softly at him before kissing his lips lightly. "Luke, if you get out there and forget anything just look at me, and think back to the night we started dating. Remember that night?" He nodded and watched me for a second before smiling and hugging me again. "What would I do without you?" I laughed as I hugged him back, nuzzling my head into the crook of his neck. "Crash and burn, I'm guessing." He was about to reply before Mike yelled that they had a minute to get to the stage. "Go, have fun, and remember I'll be in the front row, right in front of you." He kissed my cheek then grabbed his guitar and ran to the stage with the lads, I walked with the rest of the group and took out our seats. 

The lights went out as we heard Ashton start a beat on the drums, then red lights started flashing and you could see the out line of Luke, Michael, and Calum in the front at the microphones. Mike started to play then Luke, I recognized the song as What I Like About You. The spot lights went on and they started rocking out, the crowd went wild. "That's what I like about you, you hold me tight, tell me I'm the only one when I come over tonight!" I sang along with them as they rocked out. Soon the first song was over, now they were playing VooDoo Doll, the song Luke wrote about me and him. I sang the whole song while I jumped around. 

"How you doin Perth?!" Luke was answered with loud screams, I had to plug my ears so I wouldn't go deaf. "This next song is called End Up Here, I started writing this a few years back when I first saw the girl of my dreams, I finished it just last week, hopefully she will like it." They started playing the song, I was confused by what he said, I never saw Luke before the first time he hit on my this year. "You walked in, everyone was asking for your name, you just smiled and told them trouble. My head spins, I was pressed against a wall just watching your every move. Your way to cool, and you're coming this way, coming this way." I don't remember ever meeting Luke, but I remember a party my sister dragged me to, people kept asking me who I was and I told them I was trouble. Was Luke there? "How did we end up talking in the first place, you said you liked my Cobain shirt, now we're walking back to your place, you're telling me how you loved that song About livin on a prayer, I pretty sure that we're half way there. When I wake up next to you, I wonder how, how did we end up here!" As I listened to the song I realized what happened that night, I've met Luke before. Only he went by Lucas and he wasn't friends with Mike, Cal, and Ash, he was friends with Steve and his sister Alishea. 

**Flashback**  
"Miranda I swear to god if you leave me alone I'm gonna kill you!" My older sister laughed at me as she pulled me into a house that was playing loud music, and had kids everywhere doing something they shouldn't being doing. The second we were passed the thresh hold she dropped my hand and headed to the living room, I glared at her and walked towards the backyard, where there was less people. On my way older kids kept asking who I was, finally I got annoyed with i so I just smiled at them and said I was trouble. For some of them it was true, I was 14 and they were 18, I was trouble. Finally I got to the back yard, there was a boy and girl arguing over who gets to drink and who doesn't, another boy was sitting under a tree. He looked bored and irritated, I walked to the other tree and sat down, I hate my sister. 

For about five minutes I stared at the starry sky, naming each star I could remember, then I looked at the boy. He had a blonde fringe, chubby cheeks, and wide shoulders. He looked like he was 12, kind of cute, but still young. "I like your shirt." He glanced down then at me before his cheeks turned pink. "Uh thanks, um I'm Lucas." I smiled and walked over to him, sitting next to him making him turn even redder. "I'm Elena, what are you doing at this party?" He shrugged and played with grass at his sides. "My friends made me come, I wanted to stay in and watch Bon Jovi live on MTV." I've heard of that band, it was named after the lead singer I believe. "I like their song living on a prayer, that one or I can't remember the name." He nodded. "How does it go?" I blushed at the thought of singing. "Um, shot through the heart and you're to blame, darling you give love a bad name." He cut me off by saying the name, making me feel a little stupid. "You give love a bad name! I love that song, I can almost play it on the guitar." He sounded so excited that I couldn't help but smile at him. "You should show me sometime, I'd love to hear you play."   
*End Flashback*

Three years later and I was watching him play to 2,000 people Live, how time has changed us. I met Luke in year nine, we became friends even though his friends didn't like me, but when the summer came I took a trip with my family to America. The first few weeks we stayed in touch but soon we stopped all contact, when I came back to Sydney and started year 10 Lucas was no where to be found. Steve was gone and Aleshia had a new look and a boyfriend named Luke, she had him whipped and tied around her little finger, it was a sad sight. I missed Lucas so much but there was no trace off him, now I feel stupid for not realizing Luke was Lucas. Lucas Hemmo is Luke Hemmings, the sweet boy I met that night is the bad boy I fell I for. 

Soon after that song their set was over and another group was introduced, I ran back stage to look for Luke. I spotted him at the snack table getting a bottle of water, I walked up behind him and smacked his arm. "For three years I thought you left or something, only to find out that you were the kid spitting spit balls at me from the back of the class!!" He looked at me with a red face, you can see the regret in his eyes, but I still need answers. "I'm sorry. That summer I started to lose weight from playing footy and I got taller and Aleshia asked me out. I said yes and when I went to tell you everything I couldn't find your number in my phone, I was gonna wait till I saw you at school but Aleshia told me to stay away from you and told me this big lie about you planning a big prank on me. She said that you were using me and that I should just ignore you, when the lads found out they started picking on you, so I joined them cause I was hurt. After a while you kind of disappeared, Aleshia and I broke up which brought Michael into our little group. Now um we're here." That was a lot to take in but only one question stood out from the chaos in my head. "Did you go after me cause of Michael's crush?" He looked down at his feet mumbling his next few words. "To be honest it was at first, I got Michael to find out your name, but the second I said it I forgot it. That's just how I was, but then after I found your house it all came back, everything from year nine. After that it was just about getting you to be mine, like I should of back then. Are you mad?" He looked at me with big blue eyes, and for a second I saw Lucas. "No I just wish you would of told me, would of made this whole thing a lot easier." I chuckled softly as I went up on my toes to peck his lips, smiling when he blushed lightly. 

After Luke's confession we all returned to the dressing room and packed up the things, at the intermission of the show we grabbed our equipment, we loaded everything in the trailer and headed back to the hotel. By the time we got there I could barely keep my eyes open, we all trudged our way up to the rooms, saying our goodnight we went our separate ways. I was about to lay down when a buzzing in my pocket caught my attention. I pulled my phone out and saw that I had a voicemail from and unknown number, figuring it would be my parents calling to check up on me I checked the voicemail. 

I was not expecting what I heard next, I didn't even finish the whole message before my phone slipped from my hand, crashing to the ground with a soft thud. My chest felt tight as my vision blurred, I couldn't breathe, I was spinning. I faintly made out the sound of Luke's voice, he sounded worried, he kept saying my name. "Elena what's wrong, Elena please talk to me!?!" He shook my shoulders lightly, I still couldn't focus on what was happening around me, I heard it all but nothing made sense. "Kat go get her cousin, hurry!!" He sounded like he was crying now, I couldn't think of anything to say to help him, or myself. "Elena-Love Waters!" I felt a harsh sting on the left side of my face, little by little everything came into focus. Luke was kneeling in front of my, his eyes shining with unshed tears, the lads were behind him with the Cliffords and the girls were next to me with my cousin. "Elena what's wrong?" Rose's voice was soft, worried filled, it broke through my surprise. "My parents, they're, they're dead." A sob slipped past my lips as I fell into Luke's arms and broke down, he held me close as I cried, his own tears dripping onto my shoulder.


	21. Complete Puzzle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited till further notice.
> 
> This is the last chapter 

Elena's P.O.V**

The ride home was quiet, no music, no conversation, just silence, it was eerie to be in. Luke had called back the hospital to make sure they didn't miss identify my parents, but much to my worry, they said that my sister had came in and identified them. Now I was sitting in our living room, it was filled with people who I haven't seen since I was a child, they were talking in hushed tones and giving my siblings and I pity filled looks. Luke was at my side holding my hand, he hasn't said more then a few sentence to me since the call, I on the other hand haven't uttered a single word. My brother Derek was on my other side, he had a blank look as our aunt tried to console him, my sister was with her boyfriend Devon, who was keeping others from talking to her. I starred at the door as if my parents would walk in any minute and announce they were fine and it was some big misunderstanding. I know that wouldn't happen, I watched from behind Luke's Raybans as the lowered my parents caskets into the ground, I dropped a handful of dirt on each. So I know they won't be back, they were gone for god, and I can't change that.

I stood up from my seat, keeping Luke's hand held tight in mine, I needed to get away from everything. Luke followed me as I walked upstairs and to my parents' room, I spent my first night home in here. Being held by Luke as I cried myself to sleep. I sat on the bed and looked at the bag from the hospital, it held my parents' personal affects, I reluctantly started to look through it. Luke sat next to me as I pulled out each of their things one by one, starting with dad's wallet. "I remember buying him that for his birthday, I got it to replace that old leather one that was falling apart. I begged him to use it because the other one was just ready to die." My sister gave a dry laugh as her eyes brimmed with tears, my brother put his arm around her shoulders, they were standing at the door way watching me. Next I pulled out mom's watch, it had a picture of dad, Derek, Miranda, and me on the face. "I got that for her for their 15th wedding anniversary, she said it was the only picture she had of us where we were all smiling. Apparently I reminded her of grumpy cat most of the time." Derek smiled fondly at the memory, I had to agree with mom, he did look like grumpy cat. I placed the watch down and pulled out the silver pocket watch dad always wore, I bought it for him, the day he got promoted senior director. "I got this for dad, used a years' allowance to pay for it, he said he would draw a mark at the 5 because that's when he gets to come home to his family." My voice shook as I opened it to see the faded black line on the face, right over the five, according to the watch it was time for him to come home. 

I held the watch tight in my hand as I pulled out mom's purse, Miranda softly took it from my hands, she held it close to her. "We all bought mom this, told her it doubles as a brief case, she used it everyday for work." She opened it and let the contents fall on the bed, one thing caught my eye, a letter with my name on it. I picked it up and opened it, it was from my mother.

Elena,

I'm sorry. I should have said this sooner, but I couldn't show you that you were right, my ego wouldn't let me. I know over the last few weeks you have been finding your self, your true self, and I'm proud of you. So proud. Something I didn't like but you must understand that no parent wants to watch their baby grow up, but that doesn't excuse my behavior. Towards you or Luke. I may not like the appearance he has but he is a good boy, and I know deep down that he truly cares for you, you can see it in his eyes. Please forgive me Elena, I know I don't deserve it but I wish to someday have it. I love you. I should have told you more times but I'm saying it now because I finally understand it. 

As a parent you sign a contract the second you hold your child for the first time. In the contract you agree to love, care, and protect your child no matter the situation. For a minute I lost sight of that. I should have loved you more and more as you discovered who you are and want to be, but instead I tried to keep you the same. That was my mistake and I would give anything in the world to change it.   
I just want you to that I love you and I'm so proud of the young women I raised. Also I approve, I approve of everything you are and everything you love, I even approve of Luke. I love you Elena. I wish I could of said this in person, but we had to leave, so next time I see you we will talk more.

I will see you soon and I expect to hear about how you moved all your stuff out without us noticing. Call me when you read this, and tell Luke I will hunt him down and murder him if he ever hurts you.   
~Love Mom

I held the letter tight in my hands as I cried, my mother finally expected me and I can't even tell her thank you. I can't apologize to her for everything I did and said, I can't tell her that Luke does love me, I can't tell her that I forgive her. "L-Luke, my mum, she.. she." I turned to him and cried as he wrapped his arms around me, I broke down in his arms as he read the letter. When he was done he held me tighter, kissing the top of my head as his own tears fell. "She will always love you Elena, and now you know that, she can love you forever now." I cried harder at his words.

~*~

It's been a week since I found the letter and everything seems to have gone on without noticing what happened. I moved in with Luke and the lads, Derek went back to America to go pro in the UFC, and Miranda moved into our old house with her boyfriend Devon. Devon told me he was planning to propose and Miranda had told me they wanted to start a family, kind of hard to do in a two bed room apartment, so they took the house. School was finishing in a week and then I would be going off to College, Luke was gonna on a mini tour of OZ with the lads, it seemed like my life was starting to fall into place. I was happy, but I was always reminded that my parents can no longer see this, I hope they can really watch over us like they say. 

I got my answer just a few days after I wondered about my parents watching over me. "Elena?! Where are yo- oh there you are, guess what just happened?" Luke ran to me as I put down my book and stood from the couch. "Um Mike finally beat that new game?" I smiled questioningly. "No he's still stuck. GREEN FUCKING DAY CALLED AND WANT US TO OPEN UP FOR THEM ON THEIR 21ST CENTURY BREAK DOWN TOUR!!!!" I hugged and laughed as the other three ran in and joined in on our hug. "Oh my god Luke that is fucking incredible, I'm so happy for you!!" He kissed me and turned to do a group hug with the band, they all started to talk really fast before they went quiet and looked at me. 

"Elena Love Waters?" I quirked an eyebrow at Luke, he only used my full name when he really wanted something. "Will you, my beautiful, wonderful, smart, amazing, girlfriend go on tour with us and be our manager?" I looked at him wide eyed, 99% of me wanted to scream yes and run to my room to pack, but that 1% is screaming at me that I start college soon. "Luke I'd love to but school." I was cut off by Calum. "Well Elena I just happened to get an application for you to study abroad, you know like the actors do when the have to film while taking classes. Basically you can take your classes on the road. So what do you say?" I took the application from his hand and looked it over, after confirming what he said I looked at the four hopeful boys in front of me. "When do we leave?" They hugged me and we all started cheering.

Three days later we were on a plane to California to start a world tour with Green Day, like I said my life was falling into place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read this and left kudos. Means a lot to me that you gave my writing a shot. Love you lots my little rebels!!


	22. deleted scenes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theses are just things I took out when I first wrote the book

Luke's P.O.V

I turned to watch Elena walk out the door, looking around for my clothes I started to freak when I couldn't find a single piece of cloth. "Fucking bitch stole my fucking clothes!" I looked around for something to cover my self up, the biggest thing I found was a box of straws for the cafeteria. Fuck she has my phone! Why the fuck did I screw her in the janitor's closet, why did she have to ignore me. What the hell did I do to her?

I was gonna wait till the halls were completely cleared before I made a run for the gym, I was gonna steal a gym uniform and run to Elena's house to get my shit back. I sat on the floor and waited till I didn't hear talking anymore, I was starting to fall asleep when the door opened and I heard a loud shriek. My head snapped up to see the liberian, Mrs.Tin standing in the doorway holding her chest. "Is this your idea of a prank young man?" Knowing I was gonna get in trouble, I decided to put my acting skills to the test, I hung my head and forced a sob past my lips. "No ma'am, I was bullied. They stole my clothes from my gym locker and locked me in here." I covered my eyes as I forced my self to cry. "Oh sweetie, come on let's call someone to bring you some clothes." She removed her scarf and handed it to me, I stood up and wrapped it around my waist then followed her to her office.

I used her phone to call Calum and asked him to bring me clothes, once he was done laughing he told me he would be right here. I sat in a chair trying to keep my legs closed so she can't see my dick, I sighed loudly when Calum walked through the door with my clothes in his hand. I stood up and grabbed them running to the bathroom, getting dressed as fast as I could. I went back to the library to thank her and get Calum before she told him I was crying.

"Ok so what happened again?" I was sitting in Calum's car as he drove to Michael's house, I've told him five times already what happened. "Really Cal. Fine. She was a girl that I slept with, I haven't talked to her a couple weeks, then she changed and when I tried talking to her she ignored me. So after school I pulled her into the closet, we fucked and when she left she took all my shit with the only thing I have is my wallet." I glared at Calum when I heard laughs coming from his phone, fucking bastard had me on speaker. He hung up as we pulled into Michael's driveway, I got out of the car and rushed in side.

I took Calum's phone and called my phone, yelling at my so called friends to stop laughing. When Elena answered I yelled over my friends' laughter. "Elena, I want my clothes and phone!! Why the fuck would you do that?! I nearly gave the librarian a heart attack!! I had to wrap her scarf around me and sit in her office till Calum came for me!!!" I glared at my friends as Elena promised me that I would get my clothes back. "I better Elena!" She told me that she would keep her promise like I kept mine, hanging up before I could answer her.

At first her words meant nothing to me, but then I started to feel a little guilty for ignoring her. Maybe I can get back on her good side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment if you want more


End file.
